Rescatando tu Corazón
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Se encontraban perdidos en la vida, ella en su ruidosa ciudad y él en la silenciosa montaña. Dos personas muy diferentes, unidos por una niña muy especial, un anillo y una atracción que no pueden manejar.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer: ** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

* * *

**"Rescatando tu Corazón." **

(by Verónica)

_¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; O seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada… no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir… _

* * *

**-Capítulo Uno- **

_"Una extraña forma de conocernos." _

- ¡Esto va a ser un éxito!- dijo Sakura Kinomoto en voz alta. A pesar de que caminaba por una calle muy concurrida tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a girar, gritar y saltar como una niña pequeña.

- Sabe señorita me gustaría poder llevarla a algún lado para que podamos festejar juntos su "éxito"…-le susurro alguien por atrás.

Ella se echó la melena castaña y rizada por encima del hombro y sus ojos verdes miraron furiosos al extraño que le había hablado, un hombre joven y de traje azul marino.

Alto, rubio e imbécil. ¿No se suponía que lo tipos raros se vestían con trajes de colores estridentes y sombreros grotescos?

El hombre debió captar el mensaje, porque agachó la cabeza, se coloco el maletín de piel bajo el brazo y echó a andar rápidamente.

Sakura, aun así, adoraba Vancouver. Especialmente adoraba _China Town, _más que nada por que le hacia recordar tanto a su país natal. Y, sobre todo, adoraba a Ying Tao, que había accedido a diseñar una colección exclusiva para Madame Beltsy, la cadena de boutiques para la que era compradora. Aunque era su primer viaje sola, Madame Beltsy contaba con que obtuviera resultados excepcionales, no le bastaba con cualquier cosa.

Sakura se volvió lentamente hacia el escaparate que había visto con el rabillo del ojo. Una humilde tienda exhibía una exótica colección de piezas de jade, tan originales que se quedo sin respiración. ¡Serían el complemento perfecto para la colección de Ying Tao! Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró.

Tras el mostrador había un diminuto hombre asiático algo mayor que ella, quizás cerca de los treinta. Estaba tan absorto en lo que veía con su lupa de joyero, que al principio ni la vio.

- Cerrado -dijo, levantando los ojos con sorpresa e intentando ocultar la pieza-. Olvidé de poner el cartel. Cerrado. Fuera… ¡¡Fuera!!

Dada las exigencias de Madame Beltsy, Sakura no podía darse el lujo de dejarse intimidar. Además media un metro setenta y cuatro, y si quería, podía anonadar a un hombre con un simple parpadeo de sus espesas y rizadas pestañas.

Cerrado o no cerrado, queria esas joyas, en especial esa joya que el hombre intentaba ocultar. Se acercó a él, tomo su mano con firmeza y la volvió a poner sobre el mostrador.

- Cerrado -insistió el débilmente, pero sonrió cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con el verde esmeralda de los de ella. El anillo que sostenía callo sobre el mostrador y ella lo recogió rápidamente.

Se dio cuenta de que él temblaba; estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención de los hombres, pero nunca había conseguido que uno se echara a temblar.

- Es precioso -susurro, mirando el anillo. Recreaba un dragón exquisitamente trabajado en plata y jade, e iba a juego con el collar que estaba en el escaparate de la tienda. Aunque buscara por cien años no encontraría nada que complementara tan bien la colección de Ying Tao.

- El anillo significa buena suerte, mucha felicidad -apunto el hombree, con cierta tristeza. Miró el dedo anular de ella, sin alianza o anillo de compromiso- Novio. Marido. Bebes.

Madame Beltsy no aprobaba a las mujeres que consideraban esas cosas como prioridad en su vida.

-Oh, vaya… - exclamó Sakura, con un tono que habría echo a su jefa enorgullecerse de ella-. ¿Lo ha diseñado usted? Lo quiero. Quiero más como este. Quiero…

- No, no -gimió él-. No esta en venta.

Ella miro al vendedor. Tenia la frente perlada de gotas de sudor y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Nunca antes había provocado una reacción así en alguien. Se dio cuenta que miraba hacía la ventana inquieto; Sakura se dio la vuelta y echo una ojeada a la calle. Esta estaba muy concurrida pero, de repente, sus ojos percibieron inmovilidad en medio del ajetreo; había tres hombres parados al otro lado de la calle mirando la tienda. ¿Llamaban la atención porque eran grandes y de raza blanca en medio de un mar de gente pequeña y oriental?¿O era los trajes negros que usaban, en medio de gente vestida con ropa casual y de colores brillantes? ¿O acaso se debía a que tenían cierto aire amenazador?

- Llévese el anillo-dijo él con suavidad-. Ahora salga de aquí.

- No puedo llevarme el anillo. Quiero comprar varios. Y ese collar…

- Márchese ya -dijo, su voz era un susurro- Márchese.

- No lo entiende. Necesito…

- Deje su tarjeta -espeto él con firmeza, casi con ferocidad-. Vuelva más tarde.

El hombre parecía a punto de explotar, así que ella saco una tarjeta del bolsillo, garabateo el nombre del hotel y el nombre de su habitación, y la dejo sobre el mostrador.

- Márchese -dijo él, tras asentir con la cabeza. Ella soltó el anillo-. Lléveselo- ordenó.

Lo miró y casi pudo percibir el olor a miedo. Allí pasaba algo malo, lo bastante malo para nublar su vista por lo de Ying Tao.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? –pregunto en voz baja-. ¿Qué ocurre? –fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que su insistencia no hacia más que complicar la situación, así que, con incertidumbre, le dio las gracias, giro bruscamente y salió del negocio.

Sé incorporo a la muchedumbre y caminó varios metros. La concurrida calle emanaba una increíble vitalidad, y lamento no llevar consigo su cámara fotográfica. Quizá le daría tiempo de ir al hotel por ella y volver antes de que oscureciera.

Aunque Madame Beltsy desaprobaba los hobbies y los consideraba una frivolidad, Sakura era conciente que su sentido estetico, su tendencia artística y se capacidad para elegir composiciones agradables habían sido muy utiles para conseguir ese puesto de trabajo.

Oyó un ruido y volvió la cabeza. Los tres hombres que había visto antes cruzaron la calle y entraron rápidamente a la tienda. Un momento despues oyó gritos. Uno de los hombres salió y se puso a escudriñar la calle.

Su intuición le dijo, sin lugar a dudas, que la buscaba a ella. La expresión dura y fría de su rostro hizo que la invadiera el panico. El dueño de la tienda salió a la calle sujetado fuertemente por uno de los gorilas. Sollozando, recorrió a la multitud con la mirada, ¡¡y la señalo a ella con el dedo!!

En la vereda, los tres hombres la miraron fijamente con ojos amenazadores. Él que sujetaba al dueño de la tienda volvió dentro, y los otros dos empezaron a hacerse paso entre la gente, para llegar hasta ella.

Sintió miedo al comprender que se había convertido en la presa. ¿En qué lío se había metido y como iba a salir de él?

Era imposible escaparse corriendo: ¡Llevaba cinco centímetros de tacón y una falda de tubo muy estrecha! Tenia que utilizar la cabeza, y eso era su especialidad.

Primero, se agacho. No tenia ningún sentido quedarse de pie cuando media bastante centímetros más que la gente de su alrededor. Se esforzó en pensar, solo contaba con unos segundos.

Estaba junto a un coche. Se irgui levemente y miro por la ventana, había una silla para niño en la parte de atrás, y un osito de peluche tirado en el asiento. Sin pensarlo, probó la puerta... estaba abierta.

Entró, arrastrándose por el suelo, y se lamentó un instante por los desperfectos que sufriría su falda gris recién estrenada. Cerro la puerta con suavidad. En el suelo había una preciosa manta acolchada y, rápidamente se tapó con ella.

Los oyó acercarse, hablando entre ellos.

- Estaba aquí hace unos segundos. ¡¡Maldita sea!

- La mujer es una autentica muñeca, así que no será difícil encontrarla.

¡Muñeca! En otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado obligando al tipo a retractarse.

Le pareció que se habían parado al lado del coche. Con el pulso a mil, levanto una esquina de la manta y echó un vistazo; casi se le paro el corazón. En la vereda, a centímetros de la ventanilla, había un hombre que más bien parecía un gigante, pero no se le ocurrió mirar dentro del coche. Con una mueca de enfado, siguió su camino, y ella suspiro aliviado.

Decidió esperar unos cinco minutos y asegurarse de que lo hacia mirando su reloj de pulsera: esos cinco minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos. Después se sentaría con cuidado, miraría a su alrededor, y si no había moros en la costa, volvería al hotel y llamaría a la policía. ¿Y qué iba a decirles?

- Cada cosa a su tiempo –se amonestó. De momento no tenia siquiera acceso a un teléfono. Lamentablemente ese día se había olvidado su celular en el hotel. ¡Como odiaba ser tan despistada con esas cosas!

Se trago un gemido cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta del conductor. ¡La habían encontrado! Escondio lo más posible la cabeza bajo la manta.

Clic. La puerta se abrio.

Sal corriendo. No, espera .

Una bolsa cayo en el asiento de atrás, y la siguió una segunda. El asiento delantero crujio ante el peso de alguien sentándose. Un aroma delicioso invadio el vehículo: a tierra mojada y a loción para después de afeitarse. Un olor cien por cien másculino.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿había salido de Guatemala para meterse en Guatepeor? Podía ser un maniaco, un asesino en serie, un violador, un…

Calmate , se ordeno. Era imposible que el destino la pusiese en peligro dos veces el mismo día. Miró el asiento para niño y el osito. El conductor era un papá que volvía a casa con su mujer y su hijo tras un duro día de trabajo. Un asesino en serie no podia oler tan… divinamente.

El motor del coche ronroneo y comprendió con alivio que esa era la mejor escapatoria. El papá conductor la llevaría sana y salva a la periferia. Cuando salieran del coche y se reuniera con su mujercita y su bebe, ella podría escapar, buscar un teléfono publico, pedir un taxi y volver al hotel.

Después llamaría a la policía con un poco de suerte podría embarcar al próximo vuelo a Nueva York a más tardar esa misma noche.

Suerte. ¿No se suponía que eso era lo que debía traerle el anillo?

El coche arranco y se incorporó a la autopista.

Un hombre gordo , se dijo con firmeza, con el traje arrugado, anteojos fuera de moda y el pelo repeinado para tapar la calvicie .

El hombre puso música. Una voz cantaba sobre una mala mujer y la guerra en el mundo. El tarareaba, absorto en su mundo. Su voz la tranquilizó, aunque no era una voz fea. Sin duda era la voz de un papá: agradable, profunda y tranquila.

Noto que su pulso se regularizaba un poco. Se aparto la manta de la nariz para que no le diera cosquillas. Intento descubrir hacia donde iban, pero hubiera sido imposible saberlo aunque hubiera conocido la ciudad, que no era el caso.

Pasaron los minutos. Miró el reloj, recordando que cada segundo se iba a hacer eterno. Una hora después, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Era una ciudad grande, pero ¿Dónde vivía él? Ahora ya no podía cambiar de plan y no sabía que hacer. ¿Sentarse en el asiento y decir "¡Sorpresa!" ?Así solo conseguiría que se mataran los dos.

Media hora más , pensó. Después tendría que poner en práctica el plan B, si se le ocurría uno.

Estaba agotada, y tenia los hombros tensos. El coche seguía su camino, parando en los semáforos y volviendo a arrancar. Era muy incomodo estar apretujada en el suelo, pero había escapado.

Eso era de agradecer. Y también que no tenía ganas de estornudar, ni de ir al baño. Podría haber estado acurrucada en un autito pequeño y sucio, en vez de ese auto grande y lujoso.

Sintió que una maravillosa lasitud invadía sus músculos tensos. El aroma y la voz profunda del paternal conductor la envolvieron.

Por favor, Dios mío , rezó para sí, no permitas que me duerma. Haz que lleguemos cuanto antes .

No debía dormirse, desde luego que no… lo último que oyó fue la voz del locutor: "_Y ahora, Alex Trusth canta: Preguntas sin respuestas…_"

Xiao Lang Li resistió el impulso de gritarle al caro auto rojo que acababa de cruzársele. Lo que le hizo controlar su mal humor fue ver que el coche llevaba una silla para niños en el asiento trasero.

Sabía cuanta presión ejercía los niños sobre un adulto. Probablemente la mujer que conducía el auto a toda velocidad iba a la guardería.

Lo mismo que él. Excepto que su guardería estaba a noventa minutos de autopista y no era un centro oficial. Lo único oficial era que se aprovechaba de la bondad de su vecina. Y tenía la esperanza de poder seguir haciéndolo, pues su misión había fracasado totalmente.

Fue a Vancouver para entrevistar a la señora Petrovska para un puesto de niñera. A pesar de los problemas de idioma que tuvo al hablar con ella por teléfono, le había caído bien; sonaba cariñosa, amable y mayor.

_Era _cariñosa, amable y mayor. Su apartamento situado en la ruidosa _China Town_, estaba impecablemente limpio.

Pero todo se complicó cuando le presentó a si nieta. Annie iba vestida con un top rojo y una minifalda de cuero. Un percing le atravesaba la nariz, llevaba cadenas enrolladas en los brazos y un par de tatuajes en la espalda y hombro.

Afortunadamente, se quedó tan horrorizado como él cuando su abuela la miró con aprobación y anunció que ella era la candidata al puesto de niñera.

La discusión que siguió tuvo lugar en ruso, pero se hizo una idea bastante clara de lo que se decían. Escapo hacia la puerta cuando la chica paso del ruso al inglés diciéndole a su abuela donde se podía meter a Eliza.

Ese era su pueblo. Tan pequeño, que probablemente hubiera cabido ahí.

Eliza. Un diminuto pueblo de montaña, situado en medio de la nada, al borde del parque natural Garibaldi. Para llegar a Eliza , había que recorrer más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por una carretera retorcida, empinada y rodeada de acantilados. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca del centro alpino Whistler-Blackcomb como para ser un pueblo atractivo.

Era principios de febrero y Vancouver ya proclamaba el inicio de la primavera: el pasto estaba verde y se abrían las primeras flores. Pero Eliza aún seguía envuelta en un manto de gélido blancor, habría nieve por lo menos durante un mes más. Era el lugar perfecto para dirigir una academia especializada en búsqueda y salvamento, y para escribir artículos sobre técnicas de búsqueda y rescate en la alta montaña, solicitados por revistas profesionales.

Pero nadie queria vivir allí.

Alex Trusth, en la radio, comenzó a cantar sobre preguntas sin repuestas…

- Bah, dímelo a mí –mascullo Xiao.

Llevaba tres meses buscando una niñera desesperadamente. Levaba tres meses haciendo de padre y madre.

Sólo hacía seis meses desde esa llamada, en mitad de la noche, que cambió su vida para siempre.

Su hermano gemelo y su cuñada murieron cuando su avion se estrello en la niebla. Naia, su preciosa sobrina de cinco años, se quedo tan sola en el mundo como él. Y por razones que nunca llegaría a conocer, su hermano y su cuñada lo habían nombrado tutor de la niña.

A él. Xiao Lang Li. Un experto en búsqueda y salvamento alpino de fama mundial. Xiao Lang Li, líder de más de mil rescates exitosos. Xiao Lang Li. Totalmente incapacitado para ocuparse una niña de cinco años. Sereno e imperturbable en cualquier crisis menos en esa.

De alguna manera se estaban congeniando bastante bien él y la criatura que tanto se le parecía. De alguna manera esa dulce niña, con su genio, su charlas interminables, sus gritos llamando a su mamá en medio de la noche en sueños, estaba ayudándole a soportar el dolor de su corazón herido.

Cuando la niña llego a su vida, pensó que ser su tutor suponía ser lo mejor para ella. Y eso implicaba buscar una pareja maravillosa y amante de los niños para que la criara y amara.

Pero una semana después comprendió, asombrado, que aunque removiera el mundo entero nunca encontraría a alguien que la quisiese tanto como él mismo.

Y tuvo que aprender, de llantos, de ositos de peluche para dormir, de muñecas para jugar, de pieles tan sensibles que había que comprar un jabón especial para lavar su ropa, de dibujos animados, y que las hamburguesas con papas fritas son un manjar para los que miden un metro de altura.

Pero este mes ella quería peinarse con trenza de raíz.

Suspiro. No creía que llegara a hacer la trenza bien, ni tampoco se atrevería a dejar de intentarlo. Naia terminaba con unos peinados bastante exóticos mientras él intentaba, con unas manos que eran capaces de realizar una docenas de nudos sin problemas, pero no conseguir un resultado que se asemejara a la foto.

A la foto de la madre de la niña.

Compaginar ese salto a la paternidad con su trabajo era un reto mayor que rescatar a un esquiador de un precipicio con un helicóptero en medio de una tormenta de nieve. En menos de veinticuatro horas tenia que dar un curso intensivo de rescate de cuatro días de duración.

Cuando Naia llegó tuvo que llevarla con él a un rescate, simplemente por que cada ves que intentaba separarse de ella se ponía histérica. Como su perdida era tan reciente y era una situación de emergencia, rompió sus propias normas. A ella le encantó ser el centro de atención de salvamento, seguirlo mientras iban al Diamond Head, y que los miembros de la partida de búsqueda se turnaran para llevarla en hombros. Por suerte era agosto y una expedición sin complicaciones, si es que eso existía.

A ella le encanto, pero Xiao noto que su presencia disminuía su concentración. Una parte de él estaba siempre pendiente de ella, cuando necesitaba concentrarse al cien por ciento en lo que hacia,

Pero fue ella quien les pidió que parasen porque había oído un ruido. Él no había oído nada, ni tampoco los demás. Pero la niña se escabullo de entre sus brazos y echó a correr.

Xiao Lang se enfado mucho, pero ella corrió directamente hacia una cueva donde se encontraba un agotado montañista al borde de la muerte. Un hombre que no estaba en condiciones de emitir ningún sonido.

Cuando le pregunto como lo había encontrado al hombre, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Oí algo.

Por un golpe de suerte, o del destino, su presencia en el rescate fue muy valiosa pero no confiaba en que eso durara los cuatro largos y difíciles días del curso. No era el tipo de niña que aguantaba sentada al final de la clase con una hoja de papel y lápices de colores dibujando.

Lo llamaba tiíto, un apodo poco halagador, que le encantaba dicho por ella. Pero le gustaba menos cuando lo escuchaba por enésima vez en el mismo día. Y mucho menos si estaba intentando dar una clase.

Candy, su bondadosa vecina lo ayudaría.

Por desgracia, siempre lo había mirado con más interés que el de una sencilla vecina, y estaba aprovechándose descaradamente de que necesitaba una niñera para intentar involucrarse en su vida personal.

Era incapaz de creerse que no tuviera vida personal y que lo prefería así.

Pero podía ser peor. Candy era bonita y bastante simpática. Era madre soltera de dos traviesos niños. ¿Qué importaba que su conversación se limitase a los culebrones que podía ver gracias a la enorme antena parabólica que adornaba su jardín?

Además, le gustaba Eliza y no deseaba vivir en otro lugar. Podía hacerse cargo de los lazos y rizos que Naia quería. Una trenza de raíz era pan comido para ella. Además era capaz de preparar cosas increíbles y deliciosas con atun y cereales.

Él tenia veintiocho años y estaba dedicado totalmente a su trabajo. Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio.

Pertenecía a las montañas. Entendía mejor que nadie su glorioso aislamiento y crudeza, eran un misterio que atraía; las amaba, y nunca había necesitado otra cosa.

Pero Naia si necesitaba otra cosa. Una mamá.

Se imagino volver a casa y ver a Candy todo los días. Todo su ser se revelo con la idea. No podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera por amor a Naia.

- Una niñera –dijo con voz firme, y dirigió una mirada suplicante al cielo-. Una pequeña ayuda-. apago la radio.

Dejo la autopista y cuando estaba a diez minutos de Eliza oyó el ruido en la parte de atrás. No capto lo que era: un suspiro, el crujido de una prenda.

Era un hombre que confiaba plenamente en sus instintos, y se le erizo el vello de la nuca.

Había alguien atrás.

Lo supo con tanta seguridad que se pregunto si no lo sabía desde el principio. Pero no demostró que lo sabía, mantuvo la velocidad y echo una ojeada a las puertas. Ninguna de las puertas de atrás tenia puesto el seguro.

Se maldijo por su estupidez. En Eliza nadie cerraba los coches. En Vancouver, por ser una gran ciudad, tuvo la precaución de cerrar la suya al salir, por se olvidó de las demás.

No tenia ninguna atención de llevar a un psicópata, posiblemente armado, hasta la puerta de Candy y poner la vida de ella, sus hijos y Naia en peligro.

Tomo una decisión. Llevo el coche hacia el costado de la carretera y lo paró, pero no apago el motor. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y como un rayo, se lanzo sobre el asiento trasero y levanto la manta que cubría a la persona que había en el suelo.

La sorpresa lo atenazó. La mujer que lo miraba con enormes ojos verdes y una mata de pelo castaño alborotado, era absolutamente preciosa.

Aunque como estaba muy oscuro, quizás se había equivocado. Alzó la mano y encendió la luz del techo. Ella parpadeo, con luz parecía aun más bella. Suspiro y guardo la navaja en el bolsillo.

El terror animal desapareció de los ojos verdes.

- Supongo que no serás niñera ¿verdad? –pregunto irónicamente Xiao Lang. No, había pedido una pequeña ayuda, y por como estaba la chica, pequeña no era. De hecho, parecía estar atascada, así que la tomó de la muñeca y la ayudó, sin gentileza, a sentarse junto a él.

Llevaba puesta una falda gris muy estrecha, que se le subió al sentarse, dejando unas piernas largas y esbeltas de una cremosa piel blanca a la vista. Ella vio la dirección de los ojos y tironeo de la falda hacia abajo.

-¿Una niñera? –pregunto débilmente-. ¿Cómo Mary Poppins?

-Mmmm –asintió él.

Aunque no tenia mucha experiencia en esas cosas, era obvio que la chaqueta y la falda eran muy caras. La blusa, aunque arrugada, se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera de seda. Llevaba un maquillaje discreto y sutil. Estaba claro que no era una hippie que había entrado al coche a tomar una siestecita. Más bien parecía una damisela en apuros.

Eso era su especialidad. Los rescates.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi coche?

- Es una historia muy larga.

- Pues más vale que empieces –ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto ella, mirando la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

- ¿Y sí primero contestas mis preguntas?

- ¿Le importaría que las contestara después?.

- ¿Despues de qué?

- Después de que me lleves al baño más cercano –tuvo el descaro de sonreír. Una sonrisa deslumbrante que le paralizo el corazón por unos segundos-. Es urgente.

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora: **

Nueva historia publicada!!! Nueva aventura!!! Snif, snif, snif… Soy Feliz!!!! Espero que les guste esta nueva locura mía. Espero sus reviews para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Ja ne.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

* * *

**"Rescatando tu Corazón."**

(by Verónica)

_¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; O seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada… no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir… _

* * *

**-Capítulo Dos- **

_"Explicaciones, chocolate y una niña." _

Sakura se había despertado cuando el auto paró. No se sintió confusa, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y como había llegado allí. Desconocía su situación geográfica, pero supo, por la oscuridad y el silencio que la rodeaba, que no estaba en Vancouver.

Percibió el peligro en el aire.

Se tapó la cara con la manta, como si eso sirviera de algo. Temblaba tanto que seguro que él podía sentir la vibración.

Se le ocurrió que y ano tenia nada que agradecer.

Estaba en peligro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y necesitaba ir al baño.

Lo oyó saltar sobre el asiento trasero, y unos segundos después, él aparto la manta. Sé encontro cara a cara con los ojos ámbares más increíbles que había visto nunca.

Su intención habría sido gritar, pero se quedo sin vos. Ni siquiera la navaja que llevaba en la mano la asustó.

Era guapísimo. Ojos ámbares brillantes, cabello castaño chocolate y un rostro cuyos rasgos se realzaban aun más con las sombras de la noche.

No era gordo. Ni estaba calvo.

Era lo que sugería su voz y su olor: sexy.

Y estaba muy enfadado.

Cuando tiro de ella para sentarla a su lado, notó la fuerza de sus manos y vio la anchura de sus hombros bajo la campera de jean desteñida que llevaba.

Este es el tipo de hombre con el que me quiero casar. 

Era la idea más ridícula que había tenido nunca. No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía _quien _era él. Su carrera profesional acababa de empezar y Madame Beltsy había sido muy clara sobre sus expectativas cuando la contrato como compradora.

- Debes desear el éxito más que nada. Tienes que estar dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo. Amor, marido e hijos. Tienes un papel más importante que cumplir: hacer felices a millones de mujeres poniendo a su disposición la moda más fabulosa del mundo.

- Supongo que no serás niñera, ¿verdad?

Su voz, profunda y sensual, le saco a Madame Beltsy de la cabeza. Sakura noto cierto humor en sus palabras, aunque sus escrutadores ojos ámbares no lo demostraban.

¿Niñera? Claro. Probablemente, considerando la evidencia, el asiento para niño, el osito y la manta; tenía un hijo. Y, por consiguiente, una esposa. Daba igual que hubiera guardado la navaja, se sintió como si se la hubieran clavado directamente en el corazón.

Decidió que la culpa debía ser del anillo, era eso lo que le hacia pensare en tonterías. El dueño de la tienda había dicho que traía suerte y felicidad, o algo así. Un marido, bebes.

Esas ideas, seguidas por el pánico, se habían mezclado en su cabeza. Seguramente soñaba confusa cuando el hombre salto como un guerrero sobre el asiento y la destapó.

Y tenia aspecto de guerrero. Era un hombre fuerte, controlado, acostumbrado a estar al mando.

Era difícil imaginárselo con una esposa y un bebé. Parecía un hombre solitario, como el vaquero que cabalga solo hacia el horizonte al final de la película. Duro e independiente.

Justo el tipo de mujer que era ella. Bueno, quizás no fuera dura pero sí, sin duda, independiente. Un marido no cuadraba en sus planes inmediatos. Y los niños… los niños ocupaban un lugar bastante distante en el futuro.

Adoraba su trabajo. Había empezado como vendedora en una de las boutiques más pequeñas de Madame Beltsy cuando solo tenia diecisiete años.

También le encantaba salir cuando tenia algún tiempo libre: ir al cine, a bailar, a cenar y conocer gente nueva. Pero nunca había estado enamorada. Empezaba a sospechar que eso solo ocurría en los cuentos de hadas; que había mujeres con más imaginación que ella, capaces de convencerse de que un tipo corriente, con traje y gafas, era su príncipe azul.

El hombre que la miraba furioso no tenia aspecto de príncipe azul, pero a pesar de eso tenia la extraña sensación de que estaba a punto de aprender muchas cosas sobre el _amor_. Sintió el súbito impulso de sacar el anillo de la cartera y tirarlo fuera, antes de que lo arruinara todo.

Él estiro el brazo por encima de ella y abrió la puerta. Ella salió. ¿A cuanta distancia estarían de Vancouver? Afuera hacia mucho frío, y la nieve se amontonaba a los lados del camino. Estaban rodeados de árboles gigantescos, y detrás se veían montañas, más oscuras que la noche.

Él le abrió la puerta delantera y supo que no tenía más opción que volver a entrar al coche. Estaba tiritando. Él abrió la puerta del conductor, se sentó y con expresión adusta, subió el nivel de la calefacción.

Pasaron un cartel que daba la bienvenida a Eliza.

-¿Población qué? –preguntó ella incrédula.

- Veintidós –replicó él- Veintitrés con Naia.

La expresión dura de su boca le hizo abstenerse de preguntar quien era Naia.

Atravesaron el pueblo en quince segundos. Sakura pudo ver una vieja tienda y una estación de servicio, ambas cerradas. Algunas casa muy antiguas y majestuosas derramaban luz dorada en los nevados jardines. El pueblo era digno de aparecer en una tarjeta navideña. Deseo tener la cámara consigo.

Segundos después, él giro hacia un camino oscuro, flaqueados por árboles cubiertos de nieve.

- Árboles de Navidad –no pudo dejar de decir la castaña.

- Estamos a demasiado altura para que se den los pinos –gruño él-. Son piceas y abetos del Canadá.

Ella le echo una ojeada. Si alguna vez se estrellaba en un avión en mitad de la nada, ese era el hombre que queria con ella.

El camino se dividió y los faros destellaron contra una caseta prefabricada antes de iluminar una cabaña de troncos. Se erguía sobre un terreno rocoso, bonita como para una postal, con nieve alrededor, sobre el tejado y coronando la chimenea de piedra. En el porche había una mecedora, no, dos mecedoras, una grande y una pequeña, y un montón de leña apilada.

- Entra –dijo él-. La puerta no esta cerrada. El baño esta a la derecha.

Ella corrió por el camino de piedra hacia la casa. ¿No lo esperaba su mujercita para darle un beso de bienvenida? ¿Y dónde estaba el bebé?

Hacia mucho frío pero, aun así, paró un momento, se agacho y toco la nieve. Estaba deliciosamente fría. Se llevo un puñado a la boca y la probo cautelosamente. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo y la nieve se deslizo sobre su lengua.

Noto que él la miraba mientras abría el baúl del auto y se avergonzó de su comportamiento. Subió los escalones, cruzó el porche y entro en la casa. Encontró el interruptor a la derecha de la puerta.

Entró directamente al salón y volvió a desear tener la cámara. Los suelos de madera y las paredes de tronco emitían un brillo dorado. Una chimenea de piedra dominaba la acogedora habitación.

Todo delataba que allí vivía un niño. Había una caja llena de juguetes, una gran pelota de goma, un perro de trapo con un solo ojo y una cesta llena de ropa para doblar y guardar.

Pero no había rastro de una mujer. Los muebles estaban colocados en orden militar, no había cortinas en las ventanas, ni manteles de encaje, ni cuadros en las paredes, ni jarrones con flores, ninguna de esas cosa que denotan la mano femenina.

- Tiene esposa –se dijo con firmeza.

Encontró el baño y volvió a percibir la ausencia de influencia femenina. No había alfombrilla, ni cortina de ducha, ni flores en la ventana.

Un cepillo de dientes. No, dos cepillos. Uno grande, negro y masculino. Otro pequeño y rosa, con un muñeco en el mango.

Estaba divorciado. Era obvio. Quizás la criatura iba a visitarlo los fines de semana.

Le hubiera encantado darle un vistazo al botiquín, pero había renunciado a esa afición en una fiesta a la que los anfitriones habían llenado el armario del baño con canicas de cristal. Aun seguía dando gracias a Dios para no haber sido ella la que puso en marcha la avalancha.

- Estoy aquí –oyó cuando salió del baño.

Siguió su voz hasta el salón, paso bajo un arco que llevaba al comedor y a la cocina de al lado. Era una habitación pequeña y, de nuevo, la madera de los suelos y paredes daba una impresión acogedora que en realidad no existía.

No había mantel sobre la mesa de roble. Ni funda sobre la tetera blanca. Ni guantes para el horno con dibujos de vacas. Ni imanes de nabos y zanahorias en la heladera.

La palabra "militar" cruzo por su cabeza otra vez. La habitación estaba inmaculada, todo exactamente en su sitio. Tenia un potencial increíble.

- Es una casa preciosa –le dijo, mirando los revoques de la ventana.

- Siéntate –ordeno él, mientras echaba troncos en una pequeña estufa negra. Se había quitado la campera de jean y su camisa de manga corta dejaba a la vista los músculos perfectamente torneados de sus brazos, que se tensaban sin esfuerzo con cada tronco que echaba al fuego.

-¿Así calientas la casa? –preguntó asombrada.

Él la miró como sí fuera de otro planeta. Lo era.

- Muy primitivo –murmuro ella entre dientes. Ver el movimiento de sus músculos bajo la camisa mientras levantaba otro tronco, le hizo sentir una sensación bastante primitiva en su interior.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo él cuando acabó. Se sentó y cruzó los fuertes brazos sobre el pecho.

Sakura inspiro profundamente y comenzó por presentarse, decirle de dónde era y porque estaba en Vancouver. Le hablo de Tao Ying y de cómo descubrió la joyería.

Le gusto como escuchaba, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia ella, frunciendo los ojos en los momentos precisos, e interrumpiéndola de vez en cuando para hacer una pregunta rápida que mostraba su inteligencia y sus dotes de observación.

Él cerro la puerta de la estufa, fue hacia el fregadero y puso agua a hervir, pero en ningún momento desvió su atención de ella.

Al final de su relato, Sakura rebusco en su bolso. Durante un instante pensó que el anillo, la prueba de su historia, había desaparecido, pero lo encontró en el fondo del bolso. Lo puso sobre la mesa, y un segundo después, saco también una de sus tarjetas de negocios.

Él se acerco y tomo el anillo. Sus manos eran fuertes y se notaba que estaban bien cuidadas.

Manos sensuales. ¿Es que no había nada en ese hombre que no fuera impresionantemente sexy?

- En cualquier caso –dijo, empezando a sentirse tan nerviosa como una adolescente en su primera cita-, ya te he causado demasiadas molestias. Me montare en un taxi y dejaré de incordiar. Supongo que aquí no habrá aviones, ¿no?

- Voy a llamar a la policía.

- No tiene sentido que te involucres en esto. Puedo llamarlos yo cuando llegue al hotel.

De repente la invadió una sensación de que tenia que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. De que toda la vida que había construido para sí se escapaba de sus manos y si no actuaba rápido, después sería demasiado tarde.

Sólo había experimentado algo similar una vez en su vida, cuando tenia diecisiete años. Él médico la miro con ojos tristes y movió la cabeza. Su familia no había sobrevivido al accidente y el mundo que conocía acabo para siempre.

-¿Un taxi? –se levantó de golpe-. Estoy preparando café. Siéntate.

Se oyó el pitido del hervidor de agua.

- No bebo café.

- Chocolate caliente, entonces.

- Me voy.

- No, no te vas.

Lo dijo con frialdad, como un coronel a su soldado. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así. En sus relaciones con los hombres solía llevar ella la voz de mando.

- No creo que pueda impedirlo, señor…

- Li. Xiao Lang Li.

- Señor Li, como decía…

- Que no puedo impedirlo, eso es lo que decías.

Había entrecerrado los ojos y tenia un aspecto fuerte y peligroso. Todo su cuerpo indicaba que podia impedirlo en un instante.

- Conque me digas donde puedo tomar un taxi…

- Debemos estar a unos cinco grados bajo cero. No estas vestida para ir paseando hasta la ciudad –sus ojos descansaron significativamente en el borde de su falda, recorrieron sus piernas como una caricia y llegaron a sus delicados zapatos negros.

- Pues llámalo por teléfono entonces –dijo ella resistiendo la tentación de estirarse la falda y esconder los pies.

- Has dicho que le dejaste una tarjeta a cambio del anillo –interpuso él.

- Sí, pero…

- Y que apuntaste el nombre del hotel y el número de la habitación.

- Bueno, pero…

- Podrías encontrarte una sorpresa muy desagradable en el hotel. O incluso en Nueva York. Creo que es mejor que hables con la policía.

Ella se dejo caer sobre la silla. Tenía razón. Odiaba eso. Que otros tuvieran la razón.

Lo vio acercarse al hervidor de agua, desenchufarlo y agarrar el teléfono con la otra mano. Marco un número en el disco, ella creía que esos aparatos eran cosas de museos, y hablo en voz baja unos minutos.

Volvió con el hervidor en una mano y dos tazas de cerámica en la otra. Los dejo sobre la mesa, junto con sobres de chocolate instantáneo.

- El agente Jensen llegará pronto. Tardara entre veinte minutos y media hora.

- No vendrá a caballo, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, pensando que media hora no era "pronto".

Él la miro como si fuera increíblemente estúpida.

- La Real Policía Montada del Canadá –protestó ella. Había visto postales de la policía en Vancouver. Siempre iban vestidos con elegantes chaquetas rojas y sombreros estilo oso Yogui, y siempre a caballo.

- Hoy en día van en auto, excepto en desfiles y ceremonias, ¿chocolate caliente? –dijo, mostrándole un sobre cuya etiqueta anunciaba chocolate blanco y avellanas.

Ella asintió débilmente y él le puso una humeante taza frente a ella. No preguntes , se ordenó. Sakura. No te atrevas a preguntar .

-¿Dónde esta tu esposa? –preguntó.

- No estoy casado.

No estaba casado. Si no se equivocaba, el anillo, colocado en medio de la sólida mesa de roble, había empezado a parpadear como un anuncio fluorescente.

Tomo un sorbo de chocolate y casi cerro los ojos de puro placer. Un hombre capaz de preparar eso, ¿y no estaba casado? Sakura , se recordó, es de sobre .

- Esta delicioso –musitó.

- Es mi sabor favorito.

¡Ya tenían algo en común! No preguntes , volvió a ordenarse, Sakura, no te atrevas a preguntar .

- ¿Divorciado? –preguntó, mirándolo por encima de la taza.

- Nunca he estado casado –espeto, molesto. Por el tono de su voz, no parecía que tuviera intención de estarlo nunca.

Sakura, te prohíbo terminantemente que preguntes por el bebé .

- ¿Y el bebé?

Vio una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de él.

- Es mi sobrina. Y te asesinaría por llamarla bebé. Es una historia muy larga –dijo secamente-. Voy a encender la televisión. Tengo que escuchar el parte meteorológico de los próximos días.

¡No quería hablar con ella! Otra reacción a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Había una televisión pequeña en un armario, sobre la mesa. Poco después de que la encendiera, llamaron a la puerta. Él se levantó y se estiró. Tenia un cuerpo impresionante, el de un hombre endurecido por el trabajo físico.

No le preguntes como se gana la vida , se dijo. Y esta vez consiguió contenerse. Parecía cansado.

Él fue hacia la puerta, y un segundo después, Sakura escuchó otra voz masculina.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde esta mi ángel?

- Sigue en casa de Candy. Y lleva unos días comportándose como un diablillo. Supongo que tu no sabes nada de trenzas de raíz, ¿no?

Parecía incongruente que el hombre serio y callado que acababa de compartir la mesa con ella estuviera discutiendo de trenzas de raíz con tanta seriedad. Sakura casi soltó una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

- Claro que sí –dijo la otra voz-. Es un tipo de pan.

- Siento haberlo preguntado.

- ¿Qué dijo el médico de que fuera tan pequeña?

- Que es normal. Ahora es baja para su edad, pero lo más probable es que luego de un estirón.

- Eso es lo que yo creía. Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

Sakura lo oyó moverse hacia ella. De repente se sintió desarreglada y confusa, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Xiao entro en la habitación seguido por un policía alto y joven, que le hubiera parecido impresionante en otro momento. Pero su rubio atractivo se apagaba al lado de la oscura electricidad de Xiao Li.

-¡No va de rojo! –protestó ella al ver el uniforme.

-¿De dónde dices que es, Xiao? –rió él.

- Dice que de Nueva York.

Como si no le hubiera creído fulmino a castaño con la mirada, pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

- Eso lo explica todo –él policía era abierto y amistoso y, si Sakura no se equivocaba, incluso esta coqueteando con ella. Se sentó frente a la mujer, Xiao le preparo otro chocolate y Sakura volvió a contar su historia.- ¿Y este es el anillo que te dio? –pregunto el agente Jensen al final de la entrevista.

- Eso es. Me dijo que me traería mucha felicidad –a propósito evito mencionar la parte del marido y los bebes-. Ja. De momento solo me ha traído disgustos.

Como si quisiera confirmar su aseveración, el volumen de la televisión se elevó.

- _Y resumimos la noticia más importante del día_ –dijo el conductor_-, esta mañana han robado una colección de arte, préstamo de China a Canadá, durante su traslado al museo. Algunas de las joyas desaparecidas tienen un valor incalculable, como este anillo. _

En la pantalla del televisor aparecía una foto del anillo que Sakura tenia en su mano. Tres pares de ojos fueron de su mano a la pantalla y de nuevo a su mano. Ella miró los rostros de ambos, primero al agente Jensen y luego a Xiao Lang Li.

No había duda, ¡Creían que era una ladrona!

Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo dedicándose a los negocios para dejarse llevar por un impulso. En vez de eso, se escondió tras una mascara de indiferencia y dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

- Voy a hacer unas llamadas –el agente Jensen, agarrando el anillo, se puso de pie de un salto. Xiao le lanzo una mirada molesta. Su expresión indicaba claramente cuanto le disgustaba que lo abandonaran allí con una ladrona de joyas histérica.

- No estoy histérica –advirtió ella. Él no dijo nada-. Y no soy una ladrona.

- No he dicho que estuvieras histérica _ni _que fueras una ladrona.

- He visto como me mirabas.

- Estoy cansado, ¿esta bien? Independientemente de los robos internacionales de joyas, lo que más me preocupa es encontrar una niñera para Naia, así cuando dentro de unas horas lleguen doce personas a mi curso de búsqueda y rescate pueda dedicarme por completo a ellos.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención interrumpir así tu vida.

Búsqueda y rescate. Así que se dedicaba a encontrar gente que se perdía en la montaña, y enseñaba a otros a hacerlo. A veces, no con mucha frecuencia, se encontraba con alguien que encajaba perfectamente con su trabajo. Y él era uno de ellos. Se preguntó si ella lo sería, y eso le molesto. Su trabajo era su vida entera, lo único que tenia, debía encajar.

- No es culpa tuya –gruñó él.

- Esto tiene muy mala pinta –dijo el agente Jensen, volviendo junto a ellos.

- Vale –Sakura suspiró-. Arrésteme. No permita que moleste más a este pobre hombre. Interrumpo su búsqueda de niñera.

Pienso en maridos y bebés, y me pregunto s encajo con mi trabajo. ¡¡Saquéenme de aquí ya!! .

- La madre del dueño de la joyería donde estuviste esta mañana ha denunciado su desaparición.

- ¡Oh, no! –se llevo la mano a la boca horrorizada.

- Y han revuelto tu habitación del hotel de arriba abajo.

- ¿Falta algo? -preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo qué? –él la miro con perspicacia.

- Tengo una cámara de fotos. Ahorre dos años para comprarla… ¡Oh, qué más da! Es ridículo preocuparme por la cámara cuando ese pobre hombre ha desaparecido.

- Preguntare por la cámara cuando vuelva a llamar. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece ocultarte unos días aquí?

- ¡¡¿¿AQUÍ??!! –gritaron Xiao y Sakura al unísono.

- Alguien té esta buscando. Pero no sabemos quien. A estas alturas, lo más probable es que sepan más de ti que tu propia madre. Si esta gente es tan sofisticada como parece, en cuanto utilices tu tarjeta de crédito o el celular, te encontrarán.

- Pero dejaran de buscarme cuando se haga publico que el anillo ha aparecido, ¿no?

- Puede que este anillo –dijo el agente lentamente-, sea lo único que mantiene con vida al dueño de la joyería.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Me parece que la forma en que saliste de la ciudad fue providencial. Te has evaporado. No pueden encontrarte. Nadie te buscara en Eliza, nunca.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, igual que Xiao Lang.

- Me ha dado la impresión de que solo hay tres o cuatro casas en Eliza –apunto ella-. No estarás pensando en ponerme bajo custodia para protegerme, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. Xiao tiene una habitación libre.

El aludido murmuro unas palabras por lo bajo, la gran mayoría contra la madre y familia del policía.

- ¡No sé nada de bebés!

- Él tampoco sabía nada hace unos meses.

- A Naia le molesta que la llamen bebé. Esta muy sensibilizada con respecto a su tamaño –dijo Xiao distraídamente, mirándola con otros ojos, ahora que veía que la chica podría serle útil. Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa. Si ya estaba bien serio, sonriendo era guapísimo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Hace diez minutos creías que era una ladrona internacional de joyas, y ¿ahora quieres que cuide a tu beb… niña?

- No he dicho que creyera que eras una ladrona.

- Yo no pensé que fueras una ladrona –intervino el rubio con sorpresa.

- No saben nada de mí –insistió ella con desesperación.

- No tienes antecedentes criminales –ofreció amablemente el agente Jensen-. Lo he comprobado.

- Muchísimas gracias –escupió ella.

- Yo te ayudo a ti y vos me ayudas a mí. Solo durante unos días –la voz del ambarino sonaba suave y sensual como la seda.

- Pero yo…. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

- En realidad no –afirmaron los dos hombres.

- No tengo nada que ponerme.

- Mis cosas te servirán.

- Eso es lo que me temía.

- Voy por cara de ángel. Así pueden empezar a conocerse mejor –dijo el agente Jensen, subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente.

- Oh, cielos –farfullo Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo –repuso Xiao.

Orgullosos ambos miraron fijamente el televisor.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta. El agente Jensen se agachó para no tirar a la pasajera que llevaba sobre los hombros.

Incluso antes de que Sakura viera a la niña tuvo la impresión como que la habitación se iluminaba. Cuando levanto la cabeza se quedó sin respiración.

La niña tenia tres o cuatro años, y era absolutamente preciosa, el vivo retrato de su tío pero con rasgos delicados. Pelo castaño, largo y ondulado, y enormes ojos ámbares.

- Abajo –ordeno la niña cuando vio a Sakura. Cruzo la habitación dando saltitos y miro solemnemente a la ojiverde, después su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Hola, tiíta! –exclamo alegre.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Xiao-. ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho hola –la niña se encogió de hombros.

- No, has dicho "hola amiguita". ¿Conoces a esta señorita?

Naia lo miro con ojos traviesos y Sakura tuvo la extraña sensación de que la conocía. Y además sintió algo arrebatador, como si saltara a un precipicio.

Al mirar esos increíbles y brillantes ojos, se enamoro perdidamente de la niña. Pero… ¿por qué la niña la había llamado tiíta? ¿Y porqué Xiao había oído otra cosa?

-¿Qué has dicho Naia? –insistió su tío.

- He dicho hola –replico la niña tranquila-. Eso es todo. Está nevando –añadió con placer-. Tengo un tobogán nuevo ¿vas a montar conmigo mañana? –una mano pequeña y suave agarro la de Sakura.

- ¿Un tobogán? –dijo Sakura dubitativamente-. ¿Es como un trineo para la nieve?

Naia asintió vigorosamente.

- Me gusta ir muy rápido –advirtió la pequeña.

Sakura, que no había visto la nieve hasta esa noche, no deseo otra cosa más que bajar a toda velocidad por una colina con esa niña.

De repente su aventura adquiría un tinte mágico.

Unos días ahí no le parecerían un encierro, sino algo muy distinto. Era su destino. El destino la llevaba a algo que siempre fue y siempre sería.

Miro los brillantes ojos ámbares y después miro los de Xiao, del mismo color pero teñidos de misterio, dureza, frialdad y un toque de sensualidad.

Se estremeció.

_¡Hola, tiíta! _

Continuara… 

**Nota de la autora:**

Antes de empezar con los comentarios y agradecimientos, quiero comunicar que este capítulo esta dedicado a una buena amiga mía, Tania, que además es la madrina de mi niña, Naia. Gracias por ayudarme con ella!!!

Bueno volviendo a lo normal, les traje el segundo chap, espero que guste y los entretenga. Ya saben lo habitúe…. Felicitaciones, comentarios, criticas en un review o sino a mi mail: 

Advierto que no sé si podre poner el próximo capi muy rápido, primero quiero terminar el tercer capi de "Un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo"… aunque si hay muchos reviews…. Quien sabe tal vez tengan una sorpresa antes de lo pensado.

Cuídense todos, y festejen el 21 de septiembre el Día de la Primavera (o por lo menos los argentinos háganlo, que empieza la estación que más me gusta ).

Ja ne, Lady Verónica Black.

(Antigua Vero-chan, pero ahora mujer casada y con apellido nuevo Xd.).

**"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guien su camino, más que nada griten: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiraguizawa y Sirius Black; los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!! **


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (...y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Rescatando tu Corazón."**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; O seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada... no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir..._

**-Capítulo Tres-**

"Extraños pensamientos, ¿Locura o Magia?."

Lo que Xiao sintió por Sakura empezó a cambiar cuando ella miro los árboles del camino y, con ilusión casi infantil, los llamo árboles de Navidad. Y cambió más cuando la vio subir el sendero hacia la casa.

Hasta ese momento había sentido como su muralla defensiva se alzaba indestructible. Parecía una modelo: cabello del color de la miel y con toques de café, ojos color jade intenso, nariz recta, labios pequeños y rozados, y cutis de seda. Tenia las piernas largas y esbeltas, llevaba un traje de corte impecable y la falda era lo suficiente corta como para hacer que se le secara la boca.

Ese estilo de perfección y belleza le desagradaba. Era el tipo de mujer que hace que los hombres hagan el ridículo y se peleen a golpes por estar con ella.

Él nunca había hecho el ridículo ni se había peleado por una mujer, y no estaba dispuesto a empezar a esta altura de su vida.

Pero su muralla se empezó a desquebrajar cuado llamo a la hilera de piceas y abetos, árboles de Navidad. Y siguió derrumbándose más en el momento en que se agachó y se llevo un puñado de nieve a la boca.

Y no fue solo porque su corta falda dejo gran parte de su muslo a su campo de visión, fue porque percibió en ella algo especial, un corazón tras ese pulido exterior, una niña oculta tras esa mujer sofisticada que podia volver loca a la población masculina con un simple parpadeo de sus pestañas.

Ella lo miró, con restos de nieve alrededor de la boca, y se sonrojó. Y él en ese momento se sintió terriblemente vulnerable.

Posiblemente fue eso lo que la llevo a concluir, erróneamente, que él la consideraba una ladrona de joyas histérica. Porque cuando se sentí vulnerable, se escondía tras una helada máscara de lejanía.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse vulnerable. Quizás no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, sin más.

Pero la perdida de su hermano Hien, y de su cuñada, Sarah, y el que Naia hubiera entrado en su vida, había envuelto su corazón en una extraña ternura y debilidad que nunca antes había sentido.

En ese momento no era capaz de defenderse hacia un asalto al corazón. Aunque ella nunca intentaría algo así, se recordó con cinismo. Pero cometió el error de mirar a Sakura cuando Naia atravesó el umbral de la casa en hombros de Toni Jensen. Su rostro se había suavizado, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, cariñosos y dulces, desde el interior.

Era el tipo de mujer que podía realizar un asalto frontal a su herido corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

¿Y si era todo lo que aparentaba? ¿Maravillosa, por dentro y por fuera? Iba a estar allí solo unos días.

-¿Qué has dicho, tiíto?

-¿Qué? ¡Nada! –replicó. Pero Toni lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Naia, tras dedicar una ultima sonrisa a Sakura y asegurarse de que la había seducido por completo, se acercó a él y se acurruco en su regazo.

Que Naia lo aceptara y le entregara su amor incondicionalmente no dejaba de asombrarlo y darle una lección de humildad. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para merecer tanto?

-¿Has traído mis galletas?

-¿Qué galletas? –frunció el entrecejo, simulando desconcierto. Ella no le creyó.

- Mis galletas con el futuro dentro. ¿Dónde están?

Se echó a reír, la niña sabía demasiado bien que sus deseos eran ordenes para él.

- Galletas del destino –corrigió-. Están junto a la puerta de entrada.

Ella volvió un momento después, con los ojos brillantes de expectación y una enorme bolsa de papel. Educadamente, ofreció la bolsa a todos y, poniéndose de rodillas en una silla, partió una galleta, sacó el papel que había dentro y movió los ojos de un lado a otro, como si realmente pudiera leer su destino.

- Tu primero –ordenó a su tío.

- "Recibirás una gran recompensa por tu esfuerzo" –leyó Shaoran.

Él y sus colegas del equipo de rescate, siempre jugaban a "alegrar" su destino añadiendo las palabras "en la cama" al final. Echo una ojeada a Miss Universo, allí sentada y no pudo evitar pensar: "_Ya me gustaría_". Se recordó con firmeza que tenía que ser un buen papá.

- Ahora tú –ordeno Naia a Toni, su sumiso esclavo.

- "Atraparas a muchos ladrones y serás un héroe" –soltó el agente de policía.

- Mentiroso –proclamó la niña, mirándolo con cinismo. Él se echó a reír.

- "Aprende a olvidarte de los problemas del pasado. Tú futuro es brillante."

- Ahora vos –dijo Naia a Sakura.

- "Conocerás una gran felicidad" –dijo Sakura, pero su destino no pareció hacerla feliz. Una ligera mueca de disgusto oscureció su rostro.

Shaoran añadió en silencio "_en la cama "_, y su sangre hirvió de tal manera que sintió la necesidad de levantarse a preparar más chocolate.

- Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo el hombre de China Town cuando me dio el anillo –musito la ojiverde.

Tenia la voz espesa y suave, como la crema. Shaoran decidió que era peligroso pensar en ella y en crema al mismo tiempo.

- Lee la mía –Naia le dio su nota a Sakura.

Él sintió cierto disgusto. ¿Ya lo había remplazado? Se dijo que Sakura estaba más cerca, y que él seguía en la mesada preocupándose por el chocolate. Las viejecitas se preocupan, se corrigió. Los hombres... ¿organizaban?

Una hora antes no habría dedicado tanto tiempo a la mera semántica. Estaba claro: era de esas mujeres que lo cambian todo.

- "La gente desea tu liderato" –leyó Sakura.

Shaoran eligió ese momento para volver de la mesada con una bandeja cargada para preparar más chocolate. Miro a su diminuta sobrina, radiante, y después a Sakura, que lucia una esplendorosa sonrisa. Volvió a dejar la bandeja en la mesa. Ya estaba bien de tonterías.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Naia.

-Significa que la gente te sigue, que desea que los guíes –explicó él-. Comete la galleta y a la cama, ya es tarde.

Naia empezó a mordisquear la galleta lentamente, acribillando a Sakura con preguntas sobre de dónde venia.

-¿Hace calor en Nueva York? ¿Es lindo? ¿Se puede ir a nadar al mar? ¿Usas bikini?

Esa pregunta le dejo también la boca seca. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo como un ermitaño. Ella dijo que no se ponía bikini y él se preguntó porque diablo no lo hacia. Sí había una mujer nacida para llevar uno, era ella.

-¿Hay ballenas? ¿Delfines? ¿Canguros? ¿Ardillas?

Él comprendió que su adorada sobrina estaba utilizando estratagemas para retrasar la hora de ir a dormir, aunque se le caían los párpados del sueño. En un minuto dejaría caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y estaría dormida. Una vez, se escurrió de la silla al suelo tan bruscamente que no le dio tiempo ni a enterarse cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

-Naia, es hora de dormir –dijo con firmeza. La levanto en brazos y se marcho por el pasillo. Unos minutos después le había puesto un camisón de algodón rojo, comprado ese mismo día, y había conseguido sujetarle el pelo con un lazo.

-Buenas noches, tiíto –murmuro ella, acurrucada baja el cobertor-. Dale las buenas noches a la tiíta de mi parte.

-No es tu tía, Naia –dijo él con más dureza de la necesaria.

-Oh... -dijo la niña adormecida-. ¿Puedes darle un beso de buenas noches de mi parte, tío?

-Ángel, apenas conoces a la señorita.

-¡La conozco! –afirmo con tozudez inesperada.

-¿De dónde? –respingo él.

-De aquí –la niña se toco la cabeza con autoridad.

-Eres una ratita bien rara –dijo él, relajándose.

-Te quiero, tío Shaoran.

Se lo decía todas las noches, sin falta. Y todas las noches, él sentía el mismo nudo en la garganta.

Ella le entregaba su amor y su confianza plenamente. Confiaba totalmente en que él seria su papá. Todos los día llenaba su día con pequeños regalos: su risa, su manito agarrándose de la de él, su curiosidad, sus comentarios, su insistencia en recibir abrazos y besos.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo, luchando contra el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Cuando volvió a salir, Toni Jensen se había marchado y Sakura estaba ante el fregadero lavando las tazas.

¿Cómo podía una simple falda gris, de corte puramente ejecutivo, resultar tan endiabladamente sexy? ¿Cómo podía esa chica, deportada de revista, parecer en tan cómoda en su humilde cocina?

-¿Estas seguro de qué no seré una molestia? –se volvió hacia él y se seco las manos en un trapo que había ahí.

-Una ayuda –le recordó él gruñón.

-Tu sobrina es una niña increíble. Se parece mucho a ti –sonrió ella.

-Mi hermano y yo so... éramos gemelos –aun no podía decirlo sin que se le encogiera el corazón.

-¿Eran? –preguntó ella.

Sus ojos eran suaves, amables. Como si no supiese que era preciosa. O como si lo supiese y le diese igual.

-Murió en un accidente de avión. Su mujer también –era casi doloroso decirlo a pesar de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho en estos meses.

-Lo siento mucho –sus ojos se agrandaron, pero su voz sonó aun más suave. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

Su caricia fue como la de un ángel, cálida y suave. Olía divinamente. A jazmines. Estaba suficientemente cerca de ella para ver que sus ojos se nublaban con el recuerdo de algo doloroso. Quiso preguntar qué, pero se aparto bruscamente, sus propias emociones estaban demasiado a flor de piel. No necesitaba más complicaciones. Los últimos seis meses casi habían podido con él.

Con firmeza, la condujo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y, prácticamente, la empujó dentro, cerrando de un golpe. No se permitió ni un segundo de titubeo.

Estaba cansado. Tenia mucho trabajo al día siguiente. Si hubiera dudado, siquiera un segundo, quizás no habría podido resistirse a abrir la puerta de su corazón herido y pedirle que lo ayudara a recatarlo del dolor en el que estaba sumergido.

"_Shaoran", _se dijo con firmeza,_ "esa es la idea más ridícula que has tenido nunca"._

**- -**

Sakura se apoyo contra la puerta un momento, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la niña se subió a las rodillas de Shaoran deseó intensamente tener una cámara para captar el momento en que la dureza de su rostro se derritió, sus ojos se suavizaron y miraron a su sobrina con una dulzura indescriptible.

Y cuando le hablo de su hermano y su cuñada, el dolor que le oscureció los ojos fue tan vivo e intenso que no tuvo que preguntar cuando ocurrió. Supo que era algo muy reciente.

Y alargó la mano para tocarlo. Sintió la fuerza acerada de su brazo bajo las yemas de los dedos y, durante un segundo, noto que él vacilaba. Parecía a punto de acercarse a ella y aceptar lo que le ofrecía. Pero se apartó de golpe, ¡Como si lo hubiera quemado!

Suspiro y abrió los ojos. ¿Qué _era _lo que le había ofrecido? Consuelo, imaginaba. Pero no hubiera hecho falta mucho para que se convirtiera en otra cosa. Al mirar sus ojos, su rostro, su fuerza, la confianza que irradiaba, algo en ella se estremecía. Algo peligroso, excitante e imperioso.

Se obligo a no pensar en él y se concentro en mirar la habitación. De nuevo, paredes y pisos emitían un brillo dorado, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de una habitación muy sencilla. Había una cama estrecha, hecha con tanta perfección que una moneda habría rebotado en ella. Un tocador antiguo, que pedía a gritos un ramo de flores secas. Una mesa junto a la cama con un reloj despertador. Una ventana sin cortinas.

Se acercó a la ventana, preguntándose porque no había cortinas. La respuesta fue evidente cuando miro afuera. La noche estaba aclarando, y la luna se asomaba tras una impresionante montaña. El jardín trasero estaba bañado en luz plateada. Era enorme, lleno de árboles y juguetes para la nieve. Los copos de nieve revoloteaban alrededor de un tobogán y unas hamacas.

Las montañas estaban detrás. Incluso en la oscuridad, su majestuosidad era inequívoca, imponente.

No había cortinas porque nadie podía ver el interior, y había mucho que ver en el exterior.

Volvió hacia la cama, súbitamente cansada, y se dio cuenta de lo difícil de su situación. No tenía nada: ni pijama, ni ropa para mañana, ni crema desmaquilladora, ni peine, ni cepillo de dientes. No podía quedarse ahí. ¿Qué locura la había hecho aceptar?

Pensó en la sonrisa de la niña. Quizás fuera magia en vez de locura.

Aun así, no pensaba dormir desnuda en la casa de un desconocido. Y menos aun en esa falda tan estrecha.

Fue hacia el armario, abrió la puerta y lo encontró tan vació como esperaba. Iba a tener que pedirle algunas cosas básicas. Solo pensarlo la hizo estremecerse.

¿Qué le pasaba? Era la mano derecha de madame Beltsy, y eso implicaba no dejarse intimidar. Aun así, la idea de ir a llamar a su dormitorio la hacia temblar.

Tenía que hacerlo rápido, o él se acostaría. ¡Y valla uno a saber si se ponía algo para dormir!

Salió al pasillo y se asomo al dormitorio de Naia por la puerta entreabierta. Sonrió. La niña parecía un bebe, perdida entre el cobertor, con las mejillas redondas y suaves, las pestañas espesas y oscuras.

Inspiró profundamente y siguió adelante. Vio luz bajo la puerta de él y llamo con los nudillos.

Silencio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y allí estaba él, con vaqueros y una camisa, que obviamente se había puesto a toda prisa, fuera del pantalón y mal abotonada.

-¿Sí?

Sakura noto el golpeteo de su corazón. Había poca luz, y él tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando lo vio en el coche por primera vez.

Un pirata. Un vaquero. Un guerrero.

Su fantasía más secreta y salvaje, allí de pie frente a ella en carne y hueso.

-Ejem –carraspeó-. Yo... necesito algo para dormir. ¿Una camiseta? Y algo para mañana.

-Ah –la miró un momento y se dio la vuelta-. Un segundo.

Ella se asomó, mirando a su alrededor con interés. La habitación era espartana y masculina. Había una enorme cama cubierta con una simple colcha verde musgo. Una cómoda, y encima, una fotografía con marco de plata. La escudriño con los ojos. Él con una mujer.

Una mujer bellísima. De pelo largo color azabache y pómulos altos y bien dibujados. Ojos oscuros e intensos.

En fin, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Intento no hacerle caso al quejido de su corazón y continuó su inspección. Ni una media en el suelo, ni una camisa colgada de la cama.

-Eres muy ordenado para ser soltero, ¿no? –comentó.

-¿Eres experta en solteros o que? –dijo él, dejando de revolver en el armario y volviéndose hacia ella.

-Bueno –admitió ella entrando en la habitación y sentándose al borde de la cama-. He conocido a uno o dos. Esconden los platos sucios en el horno.

-Puede que yo también lo haga –la miró por encima del hombro y pareció perturbarlo verla sentada en la cama.

-Me apostaría cualquier cosa que no.

-Bien, tu ganas, no –la miró, y un esbozo de sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Tenia los dientes blancos y bien alineados. Sakura sintió una extraña sensación con esa sonrisa. Una mujer podía invertir una vida en eso: intentar que sonriera.

-Mira si te sirve algo de esto –él se acercó y echó ropa como para una semana sobre la cama.

Sakura empezó a elegir, pendiente de él todo el tiempo; de su altura y de la anchura de sus hombros, del hecho de que tras esos ojos fríos y un rostro serio se escondía una dulce sonrisa capaz de derretir a la más dura de las mujeres. Apenas vio las camisas de algodón, los jeans y los pulóveres de lana.

Estaba sola con ese hombre impresionantemente guapo en su habitación... eligiendo ¿medias?

-¿Tienes un corpiño? –bromeó, intentando recuperar su yo habitual, la Sakura que provocaba y coqueteaba sin esfuerzo aparente, pero que nunca dejaba que la cosa fuera a más.

¿O acaso intentaba hacerlo sonreír otra vez?

-No. Lo siento.

Increíble. Era un hombre seguro, imperturbable, serio y frió, pero se había sonrojado por un simple comentario.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –le dijo con modestia.

-Me alegro –replicó él. Ya estaba junto a la puerta, mirándola fijamente, deseando desesperadamente que ella saliera de su espacio.

Ella recogió su botín y salió. Si no se equivocaba, él cerro la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

**- -**

Cuando se marchó, Xiao se apoyo en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

Que Dios se apiadara de él.

Cuando oyó que lo llamaba, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue _"Dios mío, lo de la cama de la galleta del destino va a cumplirse."_

Pero comprendió que no era eso lo que deseaba. Ahora tenía responsabilidades. Una niña que, durante los siguientes doce años l miraría como ejemplo a seguir, como guía de su comportamiento.

Además cuando vio a Sakura supo que ella no era ese tipo de mujer. No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que un día ella sería la mujer de alguien para toda la vida. Era preciosa, simpática, inteligente y encantadora.

Su broma sobre el corpiño hizo que su mente se disparara en direcciones que no eran las adecuada para alguien que se acaba de proclamarse célibe por la próxima década.

Menos mal que tenía un trabajo que hacer. No solo criar a Naia, sino su otro trabajo. El que pagaba las facturas y consumía todo su tiempo, y al que entregaba su corazón y alma.

Fue a la ventana y miró el jardín nevado y las montañas que había atrás. Mount Garibaldi, Diamond Head y Black Tusk, las tres prácticamente en su jardín. Con un suspiro deseo de tristeza se aparto de la ventana.

Miró la fotografía de su hermano y su cuñada. Se habían amado como nunca creyó haber visto hacerlo a alguien. Se reían y jugaban como niños.

Hacia mucho tiempo que decidió esperar a encontrar lo que ellos tenían, entonces no sabía lo difícil que era eso. Y ahora que lo sabía, no se arrepentía de su decisión... casi nunca.

A veces, tras un largo y crudo invierno en que las noches se hacían eternas notaba un pequeño nudo de soledad en el centro de su corazón.

No tenia nada que ver con la llegada de esa atractiva extraña. Nada. Oyó crujir la madera de la cama del dormitorio de ella.,

Bueno, quizás si tenia que ver un poco con ella.

Una locura, pensó con un suspiro, quitándose la ropa. Se puso un pantalón holgado gris, siempre había dormido desnudo pro dejo de hacerlo con la llegada de Naia. A veces ella gritaba por las noches con tanta urgencia y desesperación que no podía perder tiempo en buscar algo que ponerse. Se metió en la cama y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza mirando el techo.

Pensando en ella. Sakura. En sus rozados labios, su brillante pelo, la voluptuosidad de su delgada figura. En como probo la nieve. En la tristeza de sus ojos cuando menciono a Hien.

Una locura, se recriminó.

O quizás magia, le pareció oír susurrar a las montañas.

Tal ves encontrase no fue una mera casualidad..... quizás...

_Continuara...._

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola mis querido lectores!! Se que este capitulo ha sido medio corto y un poquitin aburrido pero necesitaba explicar los sentimientos que tienen SS luego de conocerse ya que de aquí en adelante empieza la verdadera trama de la historia. Prometo q en el prox capítulo habrá más escenas SS. Desde ya muchas gracias a cada uno de los que me escribieron un review, les estoy muy agradecida de que se hallan tomado unos minutos para darme sus opinión, Arigatôu!! Les daría las gracias individualmente pero si lo hago no podría actualizar hoy ya que ando medio escasa de tiempo, prometo en el prox responder los de este cap y el anterior.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.

PD: ¿Qué opinan de Naia?

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!! **


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (...y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Rescatando tu Corazón."**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; o seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada... no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir..._

**-Capítulo Cuatro-**

"Ojos de Mapache."

Sakura se despertó y suspiró con suavidad. Tenía ante sí la cara de un ángel.

Mejillas redondas y suaves, rizos oscuros y ojos como el oro, grandes e inocentes, que brillaban alegres y traviesos.

Entonces recordó: era Naia. Pero la sensación cálida y maravillosa que sintió al pensar que veía un ángel, no disminuyo.

La niña llevaba un encantador camisón de franela roja, con un lazo blanco en el cuello, y era exactamente igual al ángel que Sakura y su madre solían poner en lo alto del árbol de Navidad.

-¿Puedo llamarte tiíta?

Era una pregunta demasiado complicada para comenzar el día. En realidad no sé conocían, a pesar de la ternura que sentía al verla. Y no estaba segura de querer ser "tiíta" cuando él era "tiíto".

Shaoran. Vio su rostro con tanta claridad que supo que había soñado con él.

-Creo que Sakura sería mejor.

-¿Por favor? –suplicó Naia, con cara de desilusión.

"_¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?"_

-Sí es tan importante para ti, supongo que no pasa nada sí me llamas tiíta –acepto Sakura, y fue recompensada con una sonrisa que iluminó toda la habitación, por no hablar de su corazón.

-¡Sí que lo es! –le dijo Naia-. ¿Sabes que tienes ojos de mapache?

-¡Naia!

Shaoran estaba en el umbral, vestido con vaqueros negros y una camisa a cuadros también negra. Parecía menos rudo que la noche anterior y Sakura comprendió, por su pelo húmedo y la suavidad satinada de sus mejillas que ya se había duchado y afeitado. Tenía una taza humeante en la mano, y el apetecible aroma a café y a hombre limpio le cosquilleó la nariz.

Al verlo algo parecido al aleteo de una mariposa en el corazón. Sakura nunca había sentido algo así. Recordó uno de los sueños de esa noche.

Estaba de pie entre la hierba alta a orillas de un río con un vestido largo y blanco. Él estaba frente a ella vestido con ropa negra, y la mirba, con ojos luminosos y risueños.

En ese momento, cuando aún osilaba entre estar despierta o dormida, sería facil creer que existía la eternidad y que lo conocia desde entonces.

Se atrevió a mirarlo. No parecía un hombre que riera mucho, ni que creyera en la eternidad. Sus ojos eran ámbar, como los de su sobrina, pero sin su chispeante alegría. Tenía la boca firme y recta, sin sonrisa. Era el rostro de un hombre acostumbrado a la autoridad, que tomaba decisiones difíciles con frecuencia y facilidad. Pero sus decisiones habían dejado huellas en sus rasgos, en su alma.

-Naia –dijo con severidad a su sobrina, trayendo a Sakura de vuelta al presente-. Te dije que dejaras dormir a la señorita.

"_Ojos de mapache"._ Sakura comprendió de pronto que el maquillaje se le había corrido, dejando surcos negros bajo sus ojos. ¿habría alguna manera elegante de desaparecer bajo las mantas?

-Ya había terminado de dormir –proclamó Naia-. ¿Verdad tiíta?

Sakura miró deseosa la caja de pañuelos de papel que había en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. ¿Cómo pasarse uno por la cara con disimulo?

-¿Tiíta? –repitió Shaoran-. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Naia.

-Bueno, pero tiíta y yo ya hemos hablado ya de eso esta mañana, y ha dicho que le parece bien.

Shaoran miro a Sakura con dureza. Ella considero la posibilidad de echarse un brazo a la cara, con un gesto teatral, y aprovechar para ocultar sus ojos tiznados.

-Solo me parece bien, si se lo parece a tu tío –le dijo Sakura a Naia.

-Pero a mí me gusta más tiíta, y a vos no te molesta, así que se queda así.... –informo Naia a su tío con una sonrisa-. ¿Te has dado cuenta que tiene ojos de mapache?

Sakura deseó que la tierra se tragara la cama con ella dentro en ese mismo momento.

-Ehhh, no, no me había dado cuenta –dijo él diplomáticamente, mirándola pensativo. Su voz era algo casi pecaminoso, suave y con un atisbo de rudeza.

-Justo aquí –dijo Naia impaciente, y pasó los dedos debajo de los ojos de Sakura.

-¡Naia! Ya esta bien.

Sakura noto que, a pesar del tono sereno de su voz, intentaba controlar la risa. Su sobrina era capaz de hacer que saliera a la superficie su lado más amable.

De hecho, ella misma se esforzó por no reír al ver la cómica y dolida expresión de Naia cando aparto los dedos y miro a su tío.

-Solo te lo estaba enseñando.

.No es educado enseñar esas cosas.

-¡Oh! Yo quiero ser una niña educada.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Y sí nos vamos a desayunar y dejamos a Sakura...?

-¡Tiíta!

-Sakura –insistió él con firmeza-, vendrá cuando este lista.

-¡Mira! –exclamó Naia mirándose los dedos con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Tengo ojos de mapache en los dedos! –se volvió y miró a Sakura fijamente-. Destiñes igual que el marcador indeleble negro que ya no me dejan usar.

El silencio fue eléctrico. Sakura no se atrevía a mirar a Shaoran, Su rostro era una máscara, pero sus hombros temblaban. Sabía que quería reprender a su sobrina, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Sakura sé hecho a reír. Parecía la mejor opción en ese momento: reír o llorar. Y ganó la risa.

Entonces él se dejo llevar y se río, una carcajada profunda y sonora.

-No creo qué es tan divertido –Naia los miró con sorpresa.

Sakura aulló de la risa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se limpió con la manga de la camisa blanca que había utilizado como camisón. La manga se tiznó de negro. Ella rió con más fuerza, y lo mismo hizo él.

-Nunca entenderé a los adultos –Naia los miró con cierto enfado, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación muy tiesa.

Las risas acabaron por fin. Él la miraba con el rostro relajado por la risa, pero solemne.

-Gracias –dijo él suavemente.

Sus ojos eran iguales que en el sueño: como si estuvieran iluminados desde dentro. Tuvo la impresión de atisbar su alma, normalmente oculta.

-¿Por parecer un mapache? –preguntó, utilizando la broma para romper la intensidad del momento. En realidad temblaba por dentro como la heroína de una novela rosa.- Cuando quieras. Es mi especialidad.

Lo había enganchado, pero ¡no lo controlaría!

-Dudo que seas especialista en tener ojos de mapache –dijo él.

-¿Lo dudas?

-Eres una mujer sofisticada, poderosa. No es fácil tomarte desprevenida. Los llevas escrito en la cara.

Su tono ya no era cálido y ella tuvo la impresión de que lo atraían más los mapaches que las mujeres sofisticadas y poderosas. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que llevo escrito en la cara? –preguntó, aunque no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta. Percibió que se le daba bien evaluar a la gente y se maldijo porque le importaba lo que pensara de ella. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por aparentar indiferencia, pero no podía-. ¿Tienes algo en contra de las mujeres fuertes e independientes? –insistió, cuando él no contestó inmediatamente.

-No. Nada en absoluto.

-Escúpelo –ordenó.

Él estrechó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran ordenes.

-No sabes nada de mí –rezongó ella.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –dijo él-. Tienen un trabajo de alto rango.

-Eso te lo dije anoche.

-Ya me lo había dicho tu traje gris. Vives en un apartamento con chimenea y piscina, y no usas ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¡Uso la piscina!

Él la miró con escepticismo.

-De vez en cuando –confesó, y a la defensiva añadió-. ¡Hace barbaridades en mi pelo!

-Tienes un armario lleno de ropa de lino y seda y zapatos de tacón alto.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Tienes laptop y celular, y llevas ambos a todas partes, y sabes todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en una gran ciudad. Probablemente puedes asustar a cualquier tipo raro con una sola mirada.

-O unas palabras bien escogidas –admitió ella con orgullo.

-Encargas comida vegetariana por teléfono o compras platos preparados bajos en calorías, que calientas en el microondas.

-¡Se cocinar! –era mentira. Pero sabía leer, y no creía que cocinar tuviera más complicación que comprar un libro de cocina y leerlo.

-Sí se va la luz, estas perdida.

-No es verdad –otra mentira. La ultima vez que se fue la luz para el desayuno preparo cereales con agua por no tener luz eléctrica, una experiencia que no deseaba repetir. Y después pasó una hora en el coche, furiosa; la puerta del garaje no funcionaba sin electricidad.

-El año pasado visitaron Garibaldi ochenta mil personas. Muchos sabían perfectamente lo que les esperaba, pero algunos consideraban este parque natural como una novedad, como si estuviera específicamente aquí para divertirlos, igual que Disneylandia. Creían que iba a ser una experiencia placida y fácil de controlar, como el termostato de la piscina o el interruptor de la chimenea eléctrica. Y no lo fue. Hay 480.000 hectáreas de tierra salvaje y magnífica fuera de esta casa. Pero es poderosa y despiadada, y hay que tratarla con un respeto total.

-Gracias, guarda forestal.

-Me has preguntado que es lo que pensaba y te he contestado. Te consideras fuerte e independiente, y eso es bueno en tu mundo. Pero ahora estas en el mío.

Sí _estaba _en su mundo, y tenía que escucharlo y seguir sus normas, lo sabía. Pero no pensaba dejarle creer que se rendía tan fácilmente.

-Esta mal generalizar así. Por ejemplo, yo no espero que uses ropa de gamuza marrón ni un gorro de cola de mapache... -se arrepintió de haberle recordado los mapaches porque él miró los círculos negros que rodeaban sus ojos-, ni un oso en el jardín de atrás como mascota, aunque sea evidente que eres algún tipo de montañero.

-¿Y que crees tú que es un montañero?

"_Alguien fiero. Independiente. Salvaje. Increíblemente sexy."_

-Alguien que vive en las montañas. Lo único que intento explicarte –dijo-, es que no soy completamente idiota sólo por venir de otro entorno.

-Pues yo allí sería un idiota. Seguramente me atacarían al momento.

Ella lo miró. En verdad no sabía nada del mundo de ella.

-Nadie te atacaría.

-¿Porqué no?

-Por tu aspecto.

-¿De?

"_Fuerza. Rudeza. Confianza. Poder."_

-Los atacantes van por los de apariencia debil. Lo que estoy segura es usaría el sentido común en mi entorno, igual que hare yo en el tuyo.

-Y lo de anoche, ¿es una muestra del sentido común que puedo esperar de ti?

-¿Anoche?

-Estabas dispuesta a salir en mitad de la noche vestida con una blusa de seda, una minifalda y tacos.

-Oh. Eso.

-_Eso _es cuanto hace falta para que yo acabe rescatándote de un acantilado, tiritando, y medio muerta a las cuatro de la mañana con diez grados bajo cero.

La idea de ser rescatada por él era insoportablemente atractiva. ¡Y Madame Beltsy siempre la había considerado una chica sensata!

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que cuide de tu sobrina? –preguntó, con ese tono helado que reservaba para los tipos raros.

-Sé que Naia estará a salvo contigo. Pero has preguntado, y te habría tenido que avisar de todas formas. Las montañas son peligrosas para los novatos, para cualquiera que no las conozca. El clima cambia con la rapidez del rayo. Es muy fácil perder el rumbo en la montaña y no distinguir el este del oeste.

Ella decidió no confesarle que no distinguía el este del oeste ni en sus mejores momentos.

-Me gustaría que tu y Naia se quedaran en el jardín o en el camino. Si van al pueblo vallan por la carretera. No decidas ir a pasear por el bosque nunca.

Ella pensó que era algo tirano. Muy controlador. Justo el tipo de hombre que no le gustaba nada. Gracias a Dios.

-¿Porqué me has dado las gracias antes de que cambiáramos de tema? –le preguntó. Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado y un asomo de ese brillo sexy volvió a sus ojos.

-Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, que no me reía así. Supongo que no contaba con volver a hacerlo –su voz de líder, tan fuerte y segura, parecía teñida de vulnerabilidad.

-Conozco esa sensación –le dijo-. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía diecisiete años. Me sentí como si mi alegría se convirtiera en polvo, que se llevó el viento.

-¿Y cuando volvió?

Ella pensó que había sido un instante antes, cuando él se rió, antes de que sus ojos y su actitud se volviera fría y poco acogedora, igual que el circulo del ártico. Del que no debian estar muy lejos geográficamente hablando.

-No estoy segura –dijo en voz alta-. Nunca he dejado de echarlos de menos, pero con el paso del tiempo he llegado a sentir que siempre están conmigo. Cuando ocurren cosas buenas, es como si estuvieran a mi lado.

Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, y sintió que la invadía el rubor. Él pensaría que era una loca citadina, dedicada a las bolas de cristal, las galletas de avena y los mantras místicos.

-Eso seguramente parece increíblemente tonto –le dijo con sequedad.

-Me parece... esperanzador –había dudado antes de contestar y su voz volvió a ser suave-. ¿Igual tenías más familia, no?

-No. Mi padres eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos fallecieron hace mucho, ni los llegue a conocer.

-¿Hermanos o hermanas?

Ella negó con la cabeza rememorando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuan solo había estado y cuanto lo seguía estando a pesar de todo.

-¿Te quedaste sola?¿Con diecisiete años? Eso debió ser muy duro.

Eso se quedaba corto. Estaba a punto de empezar a estudiar arte, y de pronto le rompieron el corazón. No tenía nada de dinero, y en cualquier caso, no hubiera podido dibujar ni pintar.

-Hay montañas de todo tipo –repuso-. Empecé a trabajar como dependienta en una boutique. Ahora soy compradora para esa cadena de tiendas.

-Tienes tantas agallas como aparentas, ¿verdad?

-Y más, me temo –no estab segura de que alguna vez le hubieran dicho que era una mujer de agallas. Pero nunca había estado en una situación tan intima con un hombre, con los ojos tiznados de negro.

Tenía agallas, como un boxeador. O como un fox terrier de ojos negros.

-Preparé el desayuno –dijo Naia, que volvió vestida con una falda vaquera y una camisa del color del sol. ¿Cereales o Crispies? ¿Sabes como hacer trenzas de raíz?

-¿Para el desayuno? –preguntó Sakura, confusa.

Shaoran se echó a reír otra vez.

-Vale ya, chicas, tengan piedad. Me van a dar calambres en el estómago.

"_Chicas". _Sakura nunca había deseado tanto que la vieran como una mujer al cien por cien.

-Las trenzas de raíz son para el pelo, tiíta –explico la niña.

-Ok. Eso creía. Sí sé hacerlas. A veces me hago una. Y crispies para desayunar, con bastante azúcar.

-Estaba segura que eras las personas que prefieren los crispies –Naia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también –corroboró Shaoran solemne-. Es por el pelo. La delata por completo.

Con agallas. Amantes de los cereales de chocolate.

Era un hombre soltero, absolutamente impresionantemente guapo y debería estar feliz de que no la vea de forma romántica. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía grandes planes para el futuro. No lo incluían a él y su adorable sobrina, ni ese pueblo dormido y nevado.

Madame Beltsy la había acogido y tenía grandes planes para ella. Pero su mentora no tenía la más mínima paciencia con las mujeres que lo abandonaban todo por un hombre.

Aunque fuera un hombre como ese. Lo vio levantar a Naia con facilidad y lanzarla por encima de su cabeza. La niña gritó entusiasmada cuando la atrapó y se la echó por encima del hombro. Cerró la puerta al salir y ella, por primera vez, noto que la luz que entraba por la ventana era gris y apagada, no había sol.

Sakura salió de la cama y se miró en el espejo que había en el tocador. Era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado. Las manchas que tenía bajo los ojos eran enormes, tenía el pelo alborotado y sus rizos se disparaban en todas las direcciones.

Sin saber porqué, casi sintió que Madame Beltsy la miraba con el ceño fruncido. _"Ajjj"_, diría, _"sí te ofrecieras para el papel de bruja mala en una obra de teatro no tendrías ni abrir la boca."_

Madame Beltsy consideraba que el aspecto de una mujer era una ventaja y una herramienta. No toleraba la ropa casual y todo lo que no fuera maquillaje y un peinado perfecto provocaba su desaprobación, no siempre silenciosa.

Pero Sakura se había despertado muy distante a estar perfecta, y había visto a esa niña mirándola con enormes ojos dorados llenos de ternura.

No hubo malicia cuando se rieron de ella, solo deleite al disfrutar de los pequeños guiños que la había hacia a las personas.

Tendría que llamar a su jefa y explicarle lo que ocurría. Eso le hizo sentir cierto pánico.

La apartó de su mente y eligió la ropa para el día: unos jeans que exigían un cinturón y una camiseta de fútbol. La desaprobación de Madame Beltsy sería total. Sakura ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se había puesto unos jeans por ultima vez, y no tenía camisetas de ningún tipo en su casa.

Salió del dormitorio con la ropa bajo el brazo y fue al baño a ducharse.

Podía oír a Naia hablando sin parar y los pacientes "mmm" con que asentía su tío.

Y de pronto volvió a ocurrir. A pesar de que él no la creyera a la altura de la gente que vivía en sus montañas, sintió que un cálido resplandor le iluminaba el corazón, como si se hubiera tragado una sonrisa.

-¿Esta cantando? .preguntó Naia, interrumpiendo su historia sobre Pongo y Perdita, personajes que él estaba seguro que debía conocer, pero que no se atrevía a admitir que no conocía.

-Eso creo –dijo él, parándose a escuchar mientras sacaba la leche de la heladera.

-Ohhh –exclamó Naia con entusiasmo-. Es horrible.

-Querías ser una niña bien educada, ¿recuerdas?

-No siempre lo entiendo, ¿Debería decirle a tiíta que canta bien aunque no es así solo por que no se dice que una persona canta horrible? ¿Significa eso que a veces se puede mentir?

-No es tu tía, Naia.

-Ya te dije que eso es algo entre nosotras, es cosa de mujeres tío Shaoran, no lo podrías entender.

Él oyó el tono terco de su voz. De acuerdo. Naia había decidido cómo iba a llamar a su inesperada huésped y, a veces, por diminuta que fuera, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que cambiará de opinión.

Estaba practicando para hacerse mujer, se dijo mentalmente.

-Entonces, ¿le digo que canta muy bien?

-Lo más educado sería no mencionarlo.

-Ah. Ya entiendo. ¿De que hablaba antes de eso?

-De un tipo llamado Pongo.

-Es un perro, tonto. ¿Estaba escuchando?

-Claro que sí, cariño.

-A lo mejor solo estabas siendo educado –dijo ella mirándolo con los ojitos entrecerrados y con suma perspicacia.

Desde el baño, por encima del ruido del agua, se oyó el canto desafinado de Sakura. Shaoran se echó a reír. Otra vez.

Tenía un curso de rescate de cuatro jornadas al día siguiente, no estaba preparado, ¿y se reía? Tenía una invitada que no estaría segura a solas en una montaña ni cinco minutos y que lo estaba embrujando.

Lo cierto es que estaba en un aprieto terrible. Tan terrible como su forma de cantar.

-Me gusta que te rías. –le dijo Naia.

-A mí también me gusta –dijo él con sorpresa, y de repente supo que todo iba a ir bien. Aunque talvez no se refería a su curso de rescate.

Sakura apareció vestida con unos vaqueros remangados y sujetos con un cinturón, y una camiseta que le quedaba enorme a pesar de ser bastante alta. Se había recogido el pelo con algo parecido a una trenza de raíz suelta y tenía la cara limpia de maquillaje.

No tenía el aspecto que un hombre suele considerar sexy, y sin embargo lo estaba. Por increíble que fuera. Incluso más sexy que con la falda estrecha y corta que llevaba la noche anterior, aunque algo menos que hacia un rato, medio dormida aun, con el pelo desparramado por la almohada, y la camisa abierta que dejaba a la vista su cremoso cuello. Y esos graciosos manchones negros bajo los ojos, que los hacían parecer más verdes que los lagos color esmeralda de las montañas.

-Sí que sabe hacerlas –dijo Naia feliz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, sobresaltado al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

-Trenzas de raíz.

-Ah, sí. Es verdad.

Ahora era la mujer perfecta bajo los ojos de su sobrina. Noto que un mechón de pelo café ya se había escapado de la trenza, y se dio cuenta que estaba deseando que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Has oído algo sobre el joyero desaparecido? –preguntó Sakura, sentándose a la mesa. Naia llenó un cuenco con crispies, y la ojiverde tuvo el detalle de no hacer comentario sobre los que derramo sobre la mesa.

-Hable con Toni esta mañana. Nada aún. Me dijo que no usaras el teléfono.

-¡Tengo que llamar al trabajo!

-Él se ocupara de todo.

-No lo entiendes. Tengo que hablar con...

-No.

-Cuando tiíto dice no así –susurro la niña, inclinándose hacia ella-. Lo mejor es rendirse.

Él vio por el destello de sus ojos que ella nunca se rendía. Nunca. La diplomacia no era uno de sus fuertes.

-Intenta decírselo con _educación _–aconsejo Naia.

-Estimada señorita Kinomoto, no creo que sea recomendable que llame a su oficina hoy. Por su propia seguridad. Por favor.

-Ohhh –exclamó la pequeña-. Difícil de entender pero muy educado, ¿verdad tiíta Sakura?

Él noto que Naia estaba consiguiendo hacerla sonreír. Y que cuando sonreía se veía unos dientes blancos y rectos, y sus ojos se iluminaban y parecían tan verdes como el trébol.

-Creo que lo de tu propia seguridad era una forma educada de decir que te castigara si no le haces caso –explico su adorable sobrina.

-¡Espero que no! –exclamo Sakura echándose a reír. Su risa hizo que el corazón de él se desbocara en una rápida carrera.

-A mí nunca me castiga –informo Naia a Sakura-, a veces tiíto dice que lo hará pero nunca lo hace.

Así que esa granujilla ya se había dado cuenta.

-Tendré que cambiar de amenaza –decidió en voz alta.

-¿Qué es una amenaza? –pregunto ella.

-Es como: "Nada de helado en una semana su no recoges tus juguetes antes de acostarte."

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Naia horrorizada.

-Eso era un ejemplo.

-¿Qué es un ejemplo?

-¿Y sí te lo explico después? –se escabulló él, comprendiendo que podían estar así todo el día.

-Lo hace para ver si se me olvida –le comento Naia a Sakura. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su tío-. ¿Puedes explicarme si decir que si no recojo todos mis juguetes no tomaré helado esta semana es mentira o es educado? ¿Tenemos helado?

-Olvida lo de los juguetes –suspiro él, aturdido por la confusión que podían causar unas pocas palabras.

-¡¡Genial!!

-Y sobre el helado, me parece que no tenemos.

Naia lo miró solemnemente, suspiro, y se volvió hacia Sakura.

-Creo que nunca entenderé a los hombres.

-No importa, pequeña –dijo él, dejo la jarra de la leche sobre la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente-. Solo estas practicando para ser mujer. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Se encamino hacia la puerta con cierto pesar. Estaba deseando quedarse con ellas. Un pensamiento muy peligroso.

Ya en la puerta, volvió la cabeza.

-sakura, la cámara de mi hermano esta encima de la nevera. Creo que es bastante buena, úsala si quieres.

No sabía porque había dicho eso. No había pensado en la cámara desde que la dejo allí hacia seis meses. Pero se alegro de decirlo. El rostro de ella se ilumino como si le hubieran regalado un anillo de diamantes.

No, reconsideró. No le gustaban los anillos. No le gustaba el que le enseño la noche anterior, y no le gustaría uno que tuviera un diamante. Sobre todo si eso significaba _"Sí, quiero"_; su trabajo significaba mucho para él.

Continuara...

**Nota de la Autora: **

Seré rápida porque no me queda mucho tiempo, hice todo lo posible para poder actualizar para este fin de semana y lo logre, ¡Gracias Dios Mío por crear la cafeína! ¡Bendita sea esa sustancia!.... Si ven algún error, locura o incordancia en el capítulo les ruego que me lo comuniquen, en este momento me encuentro en un estado de psicosis aguda bastante grave y seria lo normal que halla varios, espero comprendan, ando medio enferma, con parciales, cuidando todo el día a mi hermanito y ando con el SPM, así que piedad

En el próximo capi les respondo los review que aun no he respondidp, pero desde ya gracias por ellos, sin ustedes no podría seguir escribiendo, GRACIASSSS!!

Ya saben lo habitué en un review o a: veronicadelacroix (arroba) 

Att. Lady Verónica Black

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Rescatando tu Corazón."**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; o seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada… no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir…_

**-Capítulo Cinco-**

Sakura y Naia volvieron a la casa tiritando, empapadas riendo y sacándose la nieve de la ropa.

-Eres una conductora muy loca –le dijo Naia quitándose las botas.

-¡Claro que no! –Sakura se quito las enormes botas de Shaoran y empezó a sacarse las múltiples medias que se había puesto para rellenarlas.

-¡Casi te estrellas contra mi tobogán!

-Es que esa cosa no tiene volante.

-Pero te dije que te inclinaras.

-Y me incliné…

-Pero para el lado que no era –le recordó Naia.

-¿Han chocado el trineo contra el tobogán?

Sakura dio un respingo. Shaoran estaba de pie en el umbral de la cocina mirándolas divertido.

-Volcamos antes de estrellarnos –explico la ojiverde-. Fue algo muy… estimulante.

-Eso significa que fue gracioso –apunto Naia-. Se reía tanto que creí que se iba a mojar los pantalones.

-Naia –reconvino él con firmeza-, eso no es nada educado. Además ya la he oído reírse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura por encima de la cabeza de la niña. Tenia la expresión relajada y sus ojos brillaban de calidez. Puede que incluso con cierta aprobación, aunque ella no pensaba dejar que ese cambio de humor en él logrado por ella se le suba a la cabeza.

Sólo estaba feliz porque Naia se lo había pasado bien con ella y porque lo había obedecido y se habían quedado en el jardín.

-No te vi volver –le dijo ¿La había oído reírse desde adentro de la casa? ¡Las paredes eran de madera maciza! ¡Seguro que rebuznaba como burro!

-Entre por la puerta de adelante. Se me ocurrió preparar algo para almorzar.

-¡Podría haberlo echó yo!

-No tengo microondas.

-Ja, Ja.

-No es gran cosa. Solo he preparado algo de sopa –dijo él entrando en la cocina. Naia lo siguió, relatando con detalle cada bajada, subida y giro del trineo.

Sakura limpio los charcos de agua que habían dejado ella y Naia en la entrada de la puerta de la cocina.

Olía bien. la escena era muy hogareña. Shaoran de pie ante el fuego, removiendo la sopa y escuchando a la niña con atención. La mesa estaba puesta para tres. En vez de para uno que era a lo que acostumbrada.

Y nuca ponía la mesa, un pequeño mueble de cristal y mimbre, creado para lucir jarrones de flores, no platos, cuchillos y tenedores. Y nada adecuado como para que hubiera niños cerca.

No, solía llevarse la hamburguesa vegetariana de la tienda de abajo al salón, ponía la televisión en el canal de la moda y comía en silencio. A veces con remordimiento, porque a Madame Beltsy no le parecía bien, escuchaba un poco de rock.

Su estilo de vida nunca le había preocupado antes. ¿Porqué sí ahora? ¿Seria porque recordarse a ella sola sentada frente a la televisión comiendo comida chatarra le parecía un cuadro sumamente triste y vacía frente a la imagen de Xiao y Naia?

Era completamente ridículo. Ninguna de las personas que conocía tenia una vida tan excitante como la de ella. Un muy buen sueldo, una casa que valía más de cinco cifras, un trabajo divertido y el apoyo y aprobación de una mujer muy poderosa en el mundo que ella se manejaba.

-Yo cocinare esta noche –anuncio impulsivamente. Le demostraría que una profesional como ella podia hacer más de lo que él creía.

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de demostrarle algo a él? Eso mismo parecía preguntarle él cuando la miro por encima del hombro.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Ya es suficiente conque cuides a mi sobrina. En serio –dijo con cierta angustia, como si temiera que fuera a servirle caracoles y caviar para cenar.

-¡Ya te he dicho que sé cocinar!

-Esta bien, si quieres hazlo. Solemos comer cosas sencillas, así que no es necesario que te esfuerces mucho.

-Pizza con papas fritas –exclamo Naia-. Es mi plato favorito.

Sakura se dio cuenta que hacia años que no comía algunas de las dos comidas, y que le encantaría volver a hacerlo. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche no se conformaría con algo sencillo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo. Haría algo tradicional del país. Él creería que s tan hogareña y campestre que se le caerían las medias del susto. Carne asada, puré de papas, ensalada y pastel de manzana.

¿Acaso queria impresionarlo? Claro que no. El tipo la había retado. Tenia ideas muy anticuadas sobre las chicas de ciudad y las ejecutivas. Incluso madame Beltsy aprobaría que le demostrase su error.

-¿Cuántas personas vienen al curso mañana, tiíto?

-Doce.

-¿Dónde se alojan? –pregunto Sakura.

-Sí sigues el camino que hay detrás de la casa a un kilómetro y medio hay un edificio. Esta dividido en dormitorios, baños, aulas y cocina. Es básico pero cumple su función. También viene un cocinero, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida. Vos y Naia pueden comer allí con nosotros.

-**NO** estaba preocupada por la comida –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Es muy divertido comer ahí, tiíta Sakura –le dijo la niña entusiasmada-. Charlie cocina muy bien, además siempre le caigo bien a todo el mundo y me viven diciendo que soy una niña muy linda.

-Pero eso no significa que esta vez te vas a comer el postre de todos –le advirtió su tío.

-No volvería a hacerlo. Me dolió por mucho tiempo mi estomago. No sabia que la crema de chocolate doliera tanto.

-No duele la crema de chocolate, Naia –aseveró Shaoran serio-. Solo lo hace si te comes nueve raciones seguidas.

-¿Entonces si como ocho no me va a doler?

Shaoran y sakura se rieron ante el ingenio de la niña.

-Una, Naia –le dijo él levantando un dedo-. Solo una ración de crema de chocolate por día.

El teléfono sonó y justo cuando Xiao se sentaba tras atender la llamada, sonó de nuevo. Sakura escucho disimuladamente mientras ella revolvía la sopa en el fuego. Hablaba con autoridad y trataba a la gente de manera tranquila, seria y eficaz, y eso a ella de alguna forma le gusto.

Oh, Dios mío. Su mente estaba jugando con ella, le hacia creer que lo que le resultaba a tractivo de él era su inteligencia clara e incisiva, cuando en realidad lo que le gustaba era la forma en que sus anchos hombros llenaban la camisa y se estrechaban hasta llegar a las caderas y…

OH, Dios mío….

-Voy a tener que irme. Esto tengo que solucionarlo desde la oficina –echó la sopa en una taza y se puso la chaqueta de cuero marrón. Se agacho hacia Naia y ella le echó los bracitos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

Durante un instante todo lo frió, rígido y estricto en él se evaporo por completo. Su amor por Naia era puro, simple y profundo.

Y Sakura deseo algo que no había sentido en muchos años, deseo ser querida así. Eso fue lo que más echo de menos cuando sus padres fallecieron, alguien que la quisiera en el mundo.

Ahora, de repente, su vida parecía tan vacía. ¿Qué importaba tener éxito si no tenias alguien que te amara para dedicárselo? ¿Acaso no era el amor el mayor éxito? ¿No era lo único que importaba tener en la vida?

Eran ideas muy peligrosas y dolorosas para una mujer que prácticamente había hecho la promesa de dedicarse solo a su carrera y de clausurar la entrada a su corazon.

-¿Estas pensando en algo triste, tiíta? –pregunto Naia, sorbiendo un fideo.

Sakura la miro. La niña era muy perceptiva.

-Me parece que sí he tenido un pensamiento un poco triste.

-Entonces échalo de tu cabeza con uno lindo.

-Bueno, mi pensamiento alegre será nuestro paseo en trineo.

-Ese si es un pensamiento lindo, muy divertido –asintió Naia con un suspiro por final-. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo mañana?

-Todos los días hasta que me vaya –prometió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No te vas a ir.

-Sabes que sí, cariño. Me iré dentro de unos días.

Naia sorbió otro fideo y Sakura empezó a echarla de menos en ese momento. Se recordó que apenas si la conocía, pero sabia que no era cierto. No es muy difícil conocer a un niño, a veces con solo mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos basta para ver su corazon.

Sakura fue a buscar la cámara. Estaba sobre la heladera, metida en una funda cubierta de polvo. Limpio la funda de un soplido y saco la cámara. Era muy buena, bastante mejor que la suya. La estudio con detenimiento, tenia un rollo puesto y aun le quedaba unas fotos por sacar.

Enfoco a Naia y disparo. Escucho con satisfacción el clic y el ruido del rollo pasar a la próxima foto. Saco algunas fotos más, encantada con la naturalidad de la niña y la forma en la luz incidía en la madera de las paredes.

-Sabes en realidad soy demasiado grande para ir a tomar una siesta luego de comer –le informo Naia cuando le pregunto que es lo que solía hacer luego de almorzar.

Sakura vio los párpados hinchados de la niña y las mejillas sonrojadas, y comprendió cual era su juego.

-Creo que igual la tendrás que tomar. Te hará bien descansar un rato, por lo menos solo por hoy.

-Bueno, pero solo por hoy dijo Naia estirándose con alivio y satisfacción en la silla, se iba caminando a su habitación cuando sakura le grito.

-Lávate los dientes antes de acostarte.

-Pero yo…. Uff esta bien.

Luego de unos minutos de escuchar el agua del baño correr el silencio reino en la casa. Un verdadero silencio. Sakura nunca había sentido un silencio tan intenso. En su casa siempre había ruidos de fondo: el tráfico, aviones, sirenas, alarmas de autos, agua corriendo por los apartamentos vecinos, perros y gatos en las calles, gente caminado por las calles… Pero ahora no había nada que escuchar, solo el ruido de las hojas al mecerse con el suave viento y algún canto delos pájaros a la distancia.

Cerro los ojos un momento, para disfrutarlo mejor. De pronto el motor de la heladera se puso en marcha y casi se le sale corazon del pecho.

Riéndose de sí misma, Sakura ordeno y limpio la cocina, luego se dispuso a encontrar un libro de cocina. Sí había uno, ¡él lo había escondido! Pero lo creía poco probable. Reviso los armarios y encontro grandes cantidades de sopa de lata, fideos, mermelada y salsa de tomate enlatada, pero no había nada que pareciera comida autentica y natural.

-Vamos a la tienda –le dijo a Naia, cuando apareció en la cocina una hora y media después, restregándose los ojos y con un osito gris bajo el brazo.

-¡Siiiiií! Me encanta ir a la tienda… ¿me compras caramelos? –exclamo Naia despertándose por completo.

Se pusieron los abrigos y caminaron de la mano por el camino hacia la tienda, que estaba bastante cerca de la casa.

La nieve del suelo brillaba como un diamante. Las montañas que las rodeaban estaban blancas con ligeros manchones grises en algunas partes, parecían elevarse hasta el infinito y perderse entre las nubes.

Sakura volvió a disfrutar del silencio, y le gusto como los rayos del sol pasaban por entre las ramas de los árboles que bordeaban la carretera. Tenia la sensación de estar en una enorme catedral al aire libre. Silenciosa y sagrada.

La tienda era pequeña, vieja, polvorienta y olía un poco a moho. Un hombre que tenia aspecto de tener unos cien años la miro a través de unas gruesas gafas. Reconoció a Naia y le dio un caramelo de frutilla, pero no esbozo ninguna sonrisa.

Sakura miro la lista que había armado antes de salir y paseo por el pasillo que estaba la comida congelada. Una rápida inspección la convenció de que no había ninguna de sus comidas favoritas. Eligio dos cebollas, recordando vagamente que su madre solía preparar algo con carne y cebollas, y lleno una bolsa con unas cuantas papas poco atractivas. No había nada que pareciera ternera o carne roja, así que se conformo con un esquelético pollo congelado que parecía haber caído por accidente entre los pollos y los cubitos de hielo. Había contado con encontrar una gran cantidad de tartas congeladas, pero no tuvo suerte.

Recorrió los otros tres pasillos y añadió una lata de salsa a la cesta y, como le daba la impresión de que lo seleccionado no era suficiente para una buena cena también agrego una lata de arbejas.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres salchichas? –se quejo Naia, mirando la cesta con angustia-. No llevas nada que me guste a mí.

-Esto no sabe bien hasta que este cocinado, Naia.

Naia no quedo del todo convencida, le saco la lengua a Sakura y empezó a jugar con su caramelo en la boca, mostrándole como lo pasaba de debajo de la lengua al frenillo.

-Comprare salchichas para mañana.

-¡Sí! Y pan, tiíto siempre se olvida de hacerlo y terminamos comiendo las salchichas con pan viejo o con algunas galletas raras, él dice que así es como lo hacen los tipos duros, pero yo no soy un tipo duro soy una mujer educada. Ahhh también me gusta esto frito.

Levanto un paquete de embutido ahumado. Sakura lo hecho en la cesta, obligándose a no pensar en el contenido de grasa. Pensó con lastima que la pobre niña solo se alimentaba con comida para soltero.

La cena de aquella noche iba a ser todo un festín para ella y su tío.

Sakura también compro algunos artículos personales, incluyendo un cepillo de dientes, un polvoriento tubo de rimel y una base mala calidad. Lamentaba de todo el alma no haber puesto su maquillaje en su cartera.

Junto a la caja registradora había un cartel que ofrecía servicio de revelado de fotos.

-¿Cuánto tardan en revelar un rollo de fotos? –pregunto cautelosa.

-Esta listo para el día siguiente.

-¿En serio?

-¿Dónde cree que esta señorita?¿En la luna?

Ella lo miro con fijeza para ver si lo dicho por el hombre era una broma que debian compartir. Por la mirada de asco del hombre era obvio que no.

-¿Tiene libros de cocina? –pregunto seria Sakura.

-No.

-¿Hay biblioteca en el pueblo?

-El autobús de lectura viene los jueves.

-¿Me llevaras? –pidió Naia-. Hacen la hora de los cuentos, es lo mejor. El tío Shaoran siempre me trae.

Sakura no conocía a muchos niños, desde luego, pero su compañera de trabajo, Nancy, tenia dos: un niño y una niña. Dudaba que cualquiera de ellos le pareciera que el autobús de lectura fuera lo mejor. Daba la impresión de que Nancy se pasaba la vida llevándolos de un lado a otro: toboganes de agua, salas de juegos láser, partidos de fútbol y clases de balett.

Le encanto que para Naia el autobús de lectura fuera lo mejor. Aunque talvez solo lo era porque su tío estaba con ella escuchando las historias.

Eso también le encanto. Un hombre tan grande y seguro de si mismo escuchando cuentos infantiles en un autobús rodeado de niños pequeños, y solo porque sabia que eso significaba mucho para su sobrina.

-Seguramente ya me habré ido el jueves.

-No, estarás aquí.

Deseo que Naia dejara de decir esas cosas de esa manera, con total despreocupación y convencimiento, como si supiera cosas que el resto de la gente ignoraba.

Justo entonces la puerta crujió y entro alguien. Sakura se pregunto si al anciano le daría un ataque al corazón por tener dos clientes a la vez en la tienda.

La mujer que entro era increíblemente bella, a pesar de que no era muy alta. Tenia una muy buena figura, voluptuosa y sexy, era rubia y de ojos negros. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta muy original, una parka ligera con apliques de niños regordetes patinando, esquiando y en trineo. Los apliques eran de colores brillantes y, los niños, algo abstractos, se superponían uno sobre otro. El efecto era interesante.

Un niño y una niña de la edad de Naia, copias en miniatura de la mujer, y vestidos con el mismo tipo de chaquetas la flaqueaban.

-Naia, querida –dijo la mujer efusiva como si no viera que la niña giraba los ojos al cielo y le sacaba la lengua al niño-. Me preguntaba porque no habrías venido hoy.

-Hoy me cuida Sakura –dijo Naia dándole la mano a la ojiverde.

-¿Sakura? –repitió la mujer parpadeando con sorpresa.

Sakura dio un paso adelante. Vio que le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura a la mujer y que esta la miraba con desagrado.

-Hola –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano-. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, pasare unos días en la casa de Xiao.

-Hola, Candy Freestone. Me sorprende que Shaoran no me halla comentado nada, nunca me ha hablado de ti. Siempre me cuenta todas sus cosas.

-Creo que mi visita también lo sorprendió a él… fue una gran mmmm… sorpresa para él –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Le contaba todo?¿O ella queria que le contara todo? Eso explicaba la mirada de desagrado. Debía haber supuesto que Xiao tenia ese efecto en las mujeres.

-Las chaquetas son preciosas –alabo conciliadoramente-. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

-Las hice yo –dijo Candy orgullosa.

-¿Los apliques de tela también?

Candy asintió, casi con timidez.

-Son realmente originales. Tienes un gran don.

-Solo se cocer un poco –replico la mujer incomoda-. No se si eso se lo puede considerar un don.

-Sakura va a preparar la cena hoy –anuncio alegremente Naia.

Los ojos de Candy fueron a la cesta de provisiones y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de complacencia, como si su contenido le dijese todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Sakura, y su conclusión no era muy diferente de la de Shaoran.

-¿En serio? Debería darte mi receta de atún a la cazuela. Es el plato favorito de Shaoran.

-Gracias, pero me las arreglare sola –replico Sakura que no tenia ninguna intención de preparar atún para cenar.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido enorme al fondo de la tienda. Candy miro a su alrededor y vio que la faltaba uno de los niños. El varón.

-¡Steven! –grito y se marcho rápidamente.

-¿Te ha caído bien Candy? –pregunto Naia de camino a la cabaña.

-Es difícil de decir, apenas he hablado unas cuantas palabras con ella. Pero me han gustado muchos sus chaquetas. –dijo Sakura, deseando poder permitirse ser tan sincera como los niños.

-Sabe hacer muchas cosas. Torta de chocolate, galletitas de canela, trenzas de raíz…

"_Cosas típicas de una mamá…"_, reflexiono Sakura, y Naia sin duda necesitaba una 'mamá'. ¿Porqué eso la hacia sentir tan triste, cuando acababa de recordarse a sí misma que pronto de iría de ese lugar?

-¿A ti te cae bien?

-Sí, claro –dijo Naia encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre es buena conmigo.

"_No preguntes"_, se ordeno Sakura.

-¿Le cae bien a Xiao?

-Sip.

Eso le pasaba por preguntar. _"No preguntes más_. _Ten un poco de orgullo Sakura"._

-¿Es su chica?

-¡NO! –una negativa rotunda.

"_Basta, déjalo así"._

-Pero tu tío, tiene una chica, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Oh.

-Me tiene a mí. ¡Yo soy su chica!

-No me refería a eso –Sakura se empezó a reír-. Me refiero a una chica como esa que esta con él en la foto de la cómoda de su habitación.

-No hay ninguna foto de tiíto en su habitación. –Naia pareció sorprendida.

-Claro que si, una que esta enmarcado con un marco plateado.

-Ahahahah… pero ese no es el tío Shaoran. Son mi papá y mi mamá.

La sensación de alivio que le recocorrió el cuerpo era digna de consideración.

-¡¡Eran gemelos idénticos!!

-La gente siempre dice eso, pero eran muy diferentes. Mi papá siempre estaba sonriendo y se reía mucho, pero el tío Shaoran siempre esta serio y casi nunca se ríe. Yo nunca los confundía.

-Tu madre era una mujer preciosa.

-¿Cómo yo? –pregunto Naia con esperanza.

-Igualita que tú.

-Igualita que yo –repitió Naia feliz, y le dio la mano a Sakura-. Steven y Tiffany son dos niños mimados y caprichosos.

-¿Quiénes? –Sakura pensó que esos cambios de tema tan extremos eran sorprendentes.

-Los niños de Candy. No me gustaría nada que fueran mis hermanos.

-Ah –Sakura se pregunto si eso significaba que había alguna relación romántica entre Candy y Shaoran, a pesar del enfático "NO" de Naia.

"_¿Qué me importa si son algo? Tendría que alegrarme que Naia fuera a tener una mamá…, ¿No?_

-Yo no soy una niña mimada –anuncio la pequeña con orgullo.

-Tú tío te mira como si fueras un rayito de sol.

-Eso no es mimar, boba. Eso es amor.

Esa simple frase provoco que a Sakura se le haga un nudo en la garganta, y apretó la mano de Naia. Era una niña tan fácil de querer. Pensaba disfrutar al máximo cada momento con ella.

-A ver… -dijo, cuando llegaron a la cabaña y sacaban la comida de las bolsas-, ¿Sabes algo de cómo se hace para guisar un pollo?

-Mi mamá lo hacia y papá siempre decía que era muy rico –Naia miro detenidamente al ave congelada-. Creo que lo ponía en una cacerola con agua.

-¿En serio?

-Creo que sí. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?

-Oh, cariño –dijo Sakura con suavidad-. ¿Cómo vas a poder preguntárselo?, tu mami ya esta en el cielo, mi amor….

-A veces habla conmigo –la niña se encogió de hombros; Sakura no sabia que decir-. Ella me dijo que ibas a venir, y que eras mi tiíta. Dice que todos nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

"_Hola Tiíta"_

-Naia, cariño, debes haberlo soñado –Sakura sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Puede ser. Voy a ver un video.

Sakura la vio marcharse. Era ridículo que una niña de cinco años le explicase como guisar un pollo.

¿Debería decirle a Shaoran que Naia creía que podía hablar con su madre fallecida? Era desolador. Aunque Naia no parecía verlo así.

Suspiro y miro el pollo congelado. Busco en los armarios hasta que encontro una cacerola adecuada, la lleno de agua y puso el pollo adentro. Siguiendo un impulso, corto la cebolla y la echo también.

Mientras el pollo hervía, hizo galletas con un paquete de mezcla que encontro en un armario y preparó una ensalada, algo que si sabía hacer muy bien. Echo la salsa a una sartén y abrió la lata de arbejas para echarlas en la ensalada.

Sonó el teléfono y contesto, con la lata en la mano.

-Hola.

-Mi querida niña, ni siquiera he encontrado Eliza en el mapa. ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Madame Beltsy!

-Ese idiota que me llamó no queria darme tu número telefónico. ¿Te imaginas? Le dije que si no me lo daba haría que lo trasladaran a un lugar que hasta un oso polar odiaría. Tremendo imbécil.

"_Pobre agente Jensen"_, pensó Sakura.

-¿En qué lió te has metido, Sakura? ¿Hace falta que vaya?

-Claro que no, madame. Solo estoy atrapada aquí por unos días. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Perfecto, hay mucho trabajo esperándote. No puedo avanzar mucho sin tus cosas realizadas.

El agua del pollo empezó a desbordarse, y una espuma grisácea chisporroteó al caer al fuego.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Sakura, horrorizada corrió a la cocina y apago el fuego, pero la cacerola seguía desbordando, sujeto el teléfono con el mentón y busco un sitio para dejar la lata. Su mano rozo el liquido que salía por los bordes de la cacerola y se le callo la lata dentro de la sartén de la salsa.

-¡Ay! ¡Demonios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Supongo que no sabes guisar pollo, ¿verdad? –Sakura se chupo la mano. Hubo un tétrico silencio del otro lado del auricular-. Convencí a Tao Ying para que nos diseñara la colección. Espera a que veas…

-Ya he hablado con Tao. ¿Guisar pollo?

-Bromeaba.

-Gracias a Dios.

-¡Sakura! –grito Naia desde la sala-. Mira esta parte, es muy graciosa. La señora mal se cae en el barro y…

-¿Eso que oigo es una niña? –Madame Beltsy apenas si logro decir la palabra 'niña' con lago menos de desagrado que como diría cucaracha.

-Sí, es Naia.

-Naia… temo que no entiendo nada, querida.

-Naia es la sobrina de Shaoran.

-Y puedes decirme, por favor, ¿Quién es Shaoran?

-Un hombre con el que vivo. Estoy en su casa hasta que se arregle el lío.

-¿Esta con un hombre? Yo creí que estabas bajo custodia policial.

-Bueno, en cierta forma lo estoy.

-Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Vives con un hombre y una niña, y también estas preparando la cena?

-Ehhmmm, sí. Eso resume la situación bastante bien.

-Pues yo creo que no. ¿Y su esposa?

-No tiene.

-¿Cómo que no…? Sakura, no me gusta nada lo que estoy oyendo.

-No te preocupes, en serio, no pasa nada. Hoy he visto unas chaquetas increíbles y…

-¿Es viejo y feo? –Madame Beltsy no estaba dispuesta a dejar que cambie de tema.

-Pues, no exactamente.

-¿Es atractivo?

-Ehmmm… se podría decir que sí es muy guapo.

-Entonces, si pasa algo. Sera mejor que vaya.

-Se lo aseguro, madame, no hace falta que venga…

-Creo que deberías volver a Nueva York.

Departamento solitario. Comida vegetariana. Canal de moda. Ropa de seda… por no hablar del ruido y la contaminación.

-En realidad no tengo elección. El dueño de la joyería ha desaparecido. Puede que su vida dependa de que yo me quede aquí.

-Eso me suena demasiado dramático.

-Es lo que me ha dicho la policía.

-Sí es con el mismo imbécil con él que he hablado yo, no tienes porque hacerle caso.

Sakura sabía que no era el momento para decirle a su jefa que le había prometido a Shaoran cuidar de su sobrina mientras duraba el curso de búsqueda y rescate que dictaba.

-¡Te estas perdiendo la parte divertida, tiíta! –grito Naia ansiosa desde la sala.

-Estoy perdiéndome la parte divertida, madame –dijo Sakura desesperada.

-¿Tiíta…? No entiendo que esta pasando por allí, Sakura, pero pienso enterarme.

-De verdad, no esta pasando nada.

-¡Amor, ya llegue! –la profunda voz masculina pareció llenar la habitación entera, rebotando en las paredes de madera.

Sakura se quedo paralizada, tapo el auricular con la mano pero ya era tarde. Ladeo la cabeza y vio a Shaoran en el vestíbulo, mirándola con una mueca traviesa.

-Lo he oído –dijo fríamente la diseñadora.

-Es una broma de Xiao –se apresuro a explicar la ojiverde.

-¿Qué has preparado para comer, Sakura? –pregunto Shaoran, entrando en la cocina y olisqueando el aire.

-Voy para allá –dijo Madame Beltsy-. Voy a rescatarte inmediatamente de ese lío en el que te has metido.

Shaoran olisqueaba las cacerolas con preocupación. La tela de su camisa rozó el brazo desnudo de Sakura, y ella sintió un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-No venga –le dijo distraídamente a su jefa-. No puedo irme, va en contra de la ley. Estoy en cuarentena.

"_Eliza no esta preparada para recibir a alguien como Madame Beltsy"_

-¿Cuarentena? –el ambarino la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No me importa pelearme con un ejercito de canadienses –dijo madame Beltsy-. Me haces falta en la empresa.

-Volveré –le dio la espalda a Shaoran, le era casi imposible concentrase en hablar con su jefa cuando él la miraba fijamente-. Dentro de un par de días.

-Hummm –madame Beltsy colgó el teléfono con brusquedad. Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran, que la miraba con cierta preocupación.

-Esa conversación no parecía agradable. ¿Era tu… novio?

-No, mi jefa –susurro ella débilmente.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Cuarentena?

-No me salía la palabra correcta.

-Esto tiene una pinta interesante –dijo él mirando el contenido de las cacerolas.

Sakura miro pro encima del hombro de él. Pequeñas arbejas verdes flotaban sobre una salsa espesa y oscura.

-En Nueva York se lo considera exquisito –asevero ella.

-¿En serio? –pregunto él cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí. "Arbej á la sals".

-¿"Arbej á la sals"? –repitió él incrédulo-. ¿Quiere decir arbejas en salsa sobre… -echo una ojeada a la otra cacerola- ….pollo?

-Quiere decir que estas hablando por teléfono, se sale el agua del pollo, te quemas la mano con el agua caliente y se te cae la lata de arbejas en la salsa.

-Cocinar en Nueva York debe ser toda una aventura.

-Oh, claro que lo es. Y tú pareces un hombre aventurero.

-Lo soy.

-Entonces, vamos a comer.

-¿Has hervido el pollo? –preguntó él.

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan mal? Sakura te has perdido la parte divertida –barboteo Naia entrando a la cocina.

-Me parece que _tu _te has perdido la parte divertida, Naia –le dijo su tío-. Como guisar pollo al estilo newyorkino, diversión de la mano de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Va a estar muy rico –dijo la ojiverde.

-¿Cómo puede saber distinto a como huele? –pregunto la niña escéptica.

-Sabes una cosa –dijo Xiao-, podríamos convertir el pollo en sopa, darle el "Arbej á la sals" al gato callejero que suele venir por aquí y comer otra cosa. ¿Hay salchichas?

-¡Sí que hay! –grito Naia entusiasmada.

-¿Señora chef?

-Sí, esta bien. ¿A mí que más me da?

-La ensalada tiene buena pinta.

-Tu espeta a ver como frió el embutido en el desayuno…

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola a Todos!!!!! Después de tanto vuelvo a poner un capi de "Rescatando tu Corazón", espero que les halla gustado, se que no es tan romántico como acostumbro pero no se preocupen que esas escenas están por suceder, a mi por lo menos me dio gracia el capítulo. Espero que les halla gustado, espero sus comentarios!!!! GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya saben lo habitué en un review o a: veronicadelacroix (arroba) 

Att. Lady Verónica Black

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!!**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Rescatando tu Corazón."**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; o seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada… no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir…

**-Capítulo Seis-**

Shaoran volvió tarde esa noche. La casa estaba en silencio. Solo había una luz encendida sobre la encimera de la cocina, y todo rastro de la desastrosa pero divertida cena había desaparecido.

Sakura debía haberse acostado. Casi era medianoche. Intento convencerse que sentía alivio al no encontrarla despierta, pero en realidad él sabía que no era así.

Ella era como la luz del sol. Era un rayo de luz que iluminaba la vida de alguien que se había vuelta oscura y triste. Su risa había atravesado la neblina que lo envolvía desde que Hien y Sarah habían muerto.

El _**"Arbej á la sals"** _había sido incomestible, pero habían logrado salvar el pollo para hacer una deliciosa sopa. Después, mientras comían salchichas, lo cual Sakura lo hacía con el entusiasmo de una niña en una feria, la cocina se lleno de un espeso humo negro, y la ojiverde con una mirada de horror, dejo caer la salchicha en el piso con la prisa de sacar las galletitas del horno.

Decía que eran galletas de avena. Pero las bolas negras y humeantes que había en la bandeja podían haber llegado a ser cualquier cosa. Al verlas casi se mueren de la risa los tres.

Mientras ventilaban el humo, se sentaron en el porche e intentaron convencer al gato vagabundo de que se comiera el **_"Arbej á la sals"_** de Sakura. El gato, para regocijo de Naia, se negó rotundamente.

-Ya te dije que olía muy feo –apunto la pequeña.

Sakura termino enfrentándose al humo de la cocina, llevo la cacerola y tiro las arbejas quemadas y la salsa apestosa, porque en verdad le daba pena darle de comer a un pobre gato esa combinación toxica de alimentos que había preparado, cuando en verdad parecía estar muy hambriento.

El gato la recompenso con un fuerte ronroneo mientras se tomaba la leche tibia y los pedazos de pan, después salto al regazo de la chica y tras pisar varias veces sus esbeltas piernas se acomodo y se durmió.

Shaoran conocía muchas mujeres a las que no le hubiera dado mucha gracia que un gato viejo y sucio se le acostara en el regazo, y había creído que Sakura iba a ser de esas. Los trajes de seda y los gatos vagabundos no combinaban. Quizás era sólo porque llevaba unos viejos pantalones vaqueros de él, pero él tenia sus dudas.

Cuando vio llegar el primer coche de uno de sus alumnos se marcho a la academia dejando solas a Sakura y Naia en el porche con el gato dormido.

Con desgana las dejo. Interiormente asombrado de sus pocas ganas de irse.

Esa era su vida: las montañas. Enseñarles a otros lo que sabía de ellas. Nada le hacia sentir una pasión tan profunda, ni una alegría tan gratificante como hablar de cuerdas, rescates, helicópteros, poleas y salientes rocosos.

Pero sentía que el brillo de esa pasión se había apagado, era como calentarse las manos a la luz de una linterna, mientras que el calor de Sakura y de Naia parecían un fuego chisporroteando.

No tuvo más remedio que revelarse a sus emociones, porque le parecían desleales a su trabajo. Por eso, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer en la primera noche, aunque su corazón le pedía que volviera a casa, se obligo a quedarse en la academia mientras iban llegando el resto de los alumnos bebiendo café, repartiendo ropa adecuada para trabajar en la montaña y hablando de rescates del pasado.

Sabia que el café lo iba a desvelar. Y todo el tiempo que paso allí, su mente se escabullía del tema de los rescates y volvía a su casa.

A ella.

A la mujer que había invadido su vida con su risa, con sus chispeantes ojos verdes y ese pelo castaño que no hacía más que escaparse de la trenza y que pedía a gritos que una mano masculina acabara de liberarlo.

Se iba a marchar. Era obvio que ella no se quedaría en un pueblo como ese. Tenia emociones, sueños y una vida.

Y ese futuro no lo incluían a él, ni a Naia.

Él no era tan patético como para intentar cambiarla, moldearla a la forma que encajara mejor en su vida. Y si la evitaba, no llegaría nuca a hacerlo.

Cuando estaba con ella, no parecía importarle que no supiera cocinar, que cantara mal o que los rizos se le salieran de la trenza. Ni siquiera le importaba que viniera de un mundo muy distinto al de él.

Lo único que le importaba era que su risa cosquilleaba un lugar oscuro y solitario que habitaba en él, y como la luz de sus ojos le calentaba el corazón y le hacia sentir burbujas en el estomago.

-Li –se murmuro, en el silencio de la casa-, llevas demasiado tiempo solo, ya estas delirando.

En realidad no seria difícil encontrar una compañera adecuada si se lo propusiera. Podía poner un anuncio en el diario: _**"Se busca una mujer que ame las montañas y los niños pequeños"**._

Ese era el problema de la cuestión. Ser responsable de Naia le estaba haciendo cambiar su forma de pensar. Ahora pensaba en permanencia, en vallas y en cosas que fueran buenas para _**ella**. _En vez de cosas que sabía que eran buenas para él. Como libertad, independencia y ver el mundo, a solas, desde la cima de una montaña.

Había dos mujeres matriculadas en el curso. Quizá fuera posible equilibrar los dos mundos. Esas mujeres tendrían algo en común con él. Era ridículo enamorarse de una mujer que había aparecido en su vida do golpe. Era completamente ilógico.

Creía que para formar una pareja el hombre debía planificarse, prepararse. Incluso hacer una lista de lo que necesitaba en su pareja, así cuando alguna tenia una puntuación alta sabia que había ganado el juego.

Debía tener tres cualidades: que le gustaran los niños, las montañas y que supiera cocinar, entonces recién ahí se declararía.

Se le ocurrió que Candy sacaría una puntuación bastante alta en una lista como aquella. Pero faltaba algo más, el sentimiento.

_**Sentimientos**. _Algo que había evitado sin problemas durante la mayor parte de su vida. Hasta que apareció Naia y le removió el corazón.

Y ahora esa mujer. Removiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, sacando a la superficie unos sentimientos que no sabía que tenia. Una sensación, inexplicable, de que no estaba completo. De que había perdido algo.

De que algo le faltaba a **_su_** vida, tan lleno de premios, éxitos y elogios. **_Su_ **vida, llena de viajes por el mundo y de cumbres conquistadas..

Suspiro y fue hacia el baño. Sé encontro que en el cesto de ropa sucia había lencería de encaje y una camisa de seda. ¡Justo cuando había logrado sacársela de la cabeza!

Había un cepillo de dientes nuevo y maquillaje en el botiquín del lavabo. No podía enamorarse una mujer que necesitara maquillarse. No era posible.

Más tranquilo, apagó las luces y fue a darle un beso a Naia. Y sintió una sensación completamente nueva: remordimiento.

Porque no había llegado a tiempo para darle las buenas noches. Porque había dejado que su propia confusión e incomodidad con Sakura lo dominara. Nunca hasta entonces le había fallado a la niña, excepto cuando estaba en una misión de rescate.

De repente, comprendió la dura realidad. Necesitaba tanto oír su **_"Te quiero, tiíto"_**, como ella necesitaba oír el suyo. Esa era la mejor parte del día para él, para un hombre que había salvado gente de las garras de la muerte y conocía la sensación del triunfo ante tan dura contrincante.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en un idiota sentimental.–murmuro, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado-. Me debo estar poniendo viejo

Siguió por el pasillo y hecho una ojeada a la otra puerta cerrada. Sakura estaba dormida, o al menos tumbada en la oscuridad. Como estaría él en breve mirando la oscuridad del techo de su habitación, desvelado por las muchas tazas de café negro que había tomado.

Sin embargo, cuando se tumbó las recordó a ellas dos, con las cabezas juntas. Ambas con el cabello castaño y con mirada brillante, una del color del oro bruñido y otra del color de las esmeraldas, ambas riendo mientras veían al gato tomarse la leche. Al pensar en eso, una maravillosa lasitud y sensación de calidez y bienestar invadió su cuerpo, y se durmió en segundos recordando a la dulce niña y a la hermosa mujer que dormían en la casa.

El grito fue agudo, largo y devastador.

Sakura se despertó. Otro grito rompió el aire y se le erizo el vello de la nuca. Saltó de la cama medio dormida, y aterrorizada.

Estaban matando a Naia. Miro a sus alrededores frenéticamente, agarro su zapato de taco aguja como arma y corrió al pasillo.

Otro grito y después sollozos. Sakura irrumpió en la habitación con el zapato en alto, escrutando la oscuridad. Se relajo cuando comprendió que solo había un pequeño bulto acurrucado y lloroso bajo el acolchado. Soltó el zapato y corrió a la cama.

Aparto el acolchado con suavidad. Naia estaba hecha una bola, tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las lagrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Sakura se metió en la cama y se puso el cuerpito de la niña en el regazo. Naia estaba muy tensa y no paraba de llorar.

-Shhh, cariño, estas soñando –le susurraba Sakura mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara-. Es solo una pesadilla –buscó en la cama hasta encontrar la mano de Naia, que la agarro con una fuerza sorprendente.

-¿Mami? –musito la niña-. ¿Mami?

-No, cielo, soy yo. Sakura –replico, con un nudo en la garganta. Ojala pudiera arreglar los corazones rotos.

-¿Mami?

-No, linda, soy yo. Tiíta Sakura –dijo la ojiverde suavemente. ¿Cuándo le había parecido algo tan natural que la llamara de esa forma?

Naia abrió los ojos, perdidos y nublados por las lagrimas. Parecía confundida y asustada. Sakura le sonrió, deseando tener más experiencia en confortar y consolar niños.

Shaoran entró en el dormitorio y Sakura sintió un alivio momentáneo, hasta que vio que solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos negros. Tenia el pecho desnudo, suave, fuerte y musculoso.

Ella solo llevaba puesto una camiseta. Entre los dos hubieran completado el conjunto.

Él cruzo la habitación con rapidez, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y acaricio con dedos fuertes el pelo de Naia, húmedo por el sudor.

Olía bien, exactamente como debía oler un hombre, aunque Sakura no tenia ni idea de porque, de repente, se creía experta en como **_debía_** oler un hombre.

-¿Tiíto?

-Sí, aquí estoy, pequeña.

Sakura vio que ante esa voz profunda y tranquila, el cuerpo de Naia se relajaba y dejaba de temblar.

-Soñé que el avión se estrellaba. Había mucho humo y fuego –la voz de Naia se entrecortaba y las lagrimas perlaban sus espesas pestañas-

-Lo sé, linda. Yo sueño lo mismo.

Sakura noto que el dolor los envolvía a ambos con suavidad. Dos personas, una fuerte y segura, la otra pequeña y dulce, se curaban poco a poco sus heridos corazones. Viéndolos así se sintió una intrusa. Comenzó a pasar a Naia a los fuertes brazos de él, pero una manito apretó la suya con fuerza y otra se agarro a los bordes de la camiseta azul marino que llevaba puesta. Sakura no queria que tirara de la prenda hacia arriba, esta y apenas si le cubría la parte superior de los muslos.

-¿El avión con el que sueñas es rojo y blanco? –pregunto la niña.

-Sí, rojo y blanco –contesto él con tristeza.

-¿Los dos tienen el mismo sueño? –susurró Sakura asombrada-. Pero vos no estabas…

-No, no estaba –dijo Shaoran-. ¿Estas mejor, pequeña?

Naia asintió y se metió el pulgar en la boca, recordándole a Sakura que a pesar de ser muy madura a veces, aun solo tenia cuatro años.

-Pero no te vayas.

-No me iré. Sabes que no. Estaré aquí mientras me necesites, siempre estaré para ti, cariño –su voz, profunda y tranquila calmó a la niña, también acaricio un lugar extraño y salvaje que Sakura no sabía que existía en ella.

-Quedate tu también, tiíta –le ordeno Naia, somnolienta.

-Mientras me necesites –accedió, deseando que no le gustara tanto sentir el cálido peso de la niña en sus brazos, el contacto del fuerte hombro de Shaoran y ver su mano en la frente de la niña.

Miro a Naia y se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de hacer. **_"Mientras me necesites"_**. Esa niña iba a necesitar a alguien durante mucho tiempo.

Enamorarse de un niño era algo muy complicado. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando se fuera? ¿Lo nuestro no funciona? ¿No somos compatibles? ¿Y ano me importas como antes? ¿Tengo que irme por trabajo?

Miro a Shaoran de reojo. Envuelto en las sombras, la dulzura que irradiaba al mirar a su sobrina disimulaba la dureza de su expresión, y hacia que su rostro pareciera más atractivo que nunca.

Enamorarse de un hombre era aun más complicado.

Tenia que proteger su corazón de esos dos. Debía hacerlo. Tenia por delante una vida que no contaba con ellos, que no los incluía. En la que no tenían cabida si ella quería seguir viviendo como vivía en Nueva York.

Naia gimió y se sintió culpable. No era momento de pensar en sí misma.

Sabía que no cantaba muy bien pero, de pronto, le vino a los labios y al corazón, una canción del pasado, una canción de cuando era niña.

_**Pequeña mía, mi dulce ángel, ten sueños**_

_**de perritos, castillos y helados.**_

_**Yo te mirare mientras duermes**_

_**y le daré gracias a dios por lo que eres,**_

_**mi vida, mi razón, mi corazón.**_

_**Ten dulces sueños, mi hermoso ángel,**_

_**que yo a tu lado siempre estaré.**_

La niña se revolvió satisfecha entre sus brazos, pero Shaoran dio un respingo. Sakura lo miró inquisitiva.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Me has sorprendido.

-¿Por la canción?

-Su mamá solía cantarle esa misma canción cuando era bebe.

-Mi madre me la cantaba a mí cuando tenia pesadillas, y soñaba que unos feos fantasmas me querían comer jeje, yo creí que se la había inventado mi mamá para mí–musito Sakura con una extraña sonrisa.

-Yo también creía que era invención de Sarah. Simplemente porque nunca la había escuchado antes.

Ella se preguntó si no estarían envueltos en algo mucho más grandes que ellos mismos. Sorprendentemente con él a su lado y la niña dormida en sus brazos, esa idea le hizo sentir un agradable calor en el pecho.

-Esta dormida –murmuro él poco después, tan cerca que algunos pelos cerca del rostro se movieron con su aliento. Si se acercaba un par de centímetros más podría besarla.

La idea la electrifico. Casi dejo caer a Naia con las prisas de levantarse y alejarse de él.

¿Besarla? Esos labios sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciando sus curvas y revolviendo su cabello… la sensación de calidez se convirtió en una llama de fuego al rojo vivo. Era la oscuridad de la noche la que le hacia pensar cosas como esas, además de encontrarse en una situación tan intima con un hombre tan guapo y sexy.

Deposito a Naia en la cama con suavidad, y pasó por encima de él, lo que no hizo sino empeorar las cosas. Empeoraron porque sintió la dureza de su muslo bajo su propia pierna desnuda. Empeoraron porque, en su premura de escapar, rozó con los senos la dureza de su torso, y eso desato en ella un salvaje deseo que en su vida había sentido. Contra el que nunca había tenido que luchar.

Peor aun fue sentir la piel endurecida de sus manos en su cintura, para equilibrarla cuando puso los pies descalzos en el suelo.

Se irguió temblorosa, deseando echarse a correr pero conciente de que no podía. No tenia a donde ir y por mucho que corriera no podía huir de los deseos de su corazón.

-Vamos –dijo él con calma, levantándose y arropando a Naia-. Estas tiritando, el fuego debe haberse apagado. Te preparare una taza de chocolate caliente.

¿Se había apagado el fuego? De eso nada. Fuego era tomar chocolate con él en medio de la noche cerca de su hermosa boca y su fuerte cuerpo. Eso era fuego para ella.

Él paso a su lado y le rozó el brazo con el pecho desnudo. Era un peligro publico. **_"Vete a la cama"_**, se ordenó. En vez de hacerlo, cuando con una sonrisa él le ofreció su mano en la oscuridad para guiarla, ella la acepto. **_"Ay por Dios"_**, pensó, **_"Como si necesitara un guía para salir a oscuras del dormitorio"_**.

Pero cuando la mano fuerte, seca y firme sé cerro sobre las suya, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber encontrado su guía. Él que la guiaría por el resto de su vida.

-Maldito anillo –mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Perdón? –dijo él.

-No veo nada –mintió ella. Por primera vez en su vida veía todo claro, demasiado claro.

-¿Mejor así? –preguntó él encendiendo la luz del pasillo-. Tienes las piernas con carne de gallina. Ve a ponerte algo mientras yo preparó el chocolate.

Ella se miro las piernas, la camiseta apenas si le llegaba a cubrir parte de los muslos. Dio un gritito, se volvió y corrió hacia el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con firmeza. Lo oyó reírse suavemente a lo lejos.

"**_Quedate aquí"_**, se aconsejo ella misma. Estaba a salvo ahí, seria una tontería abandonar la seguridad de su habitación.

Pero, ¿porqué no hacer tonterías?

Se había visto forzada a entrar a un mundo de adultos a la edad de diecisiete años, había asumido responsabilidades y tensiones muy superiores a las correspondientes a su edad. Nunca se había permitido ninguna tontería, en especial de ese tipo. De esas que le hacían sentir calor en las mejillas y mariposas en el estomago, que hacia que su corazón temblara y se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Encontro unos pantalones de algodón grises horribles. Lo suficientemente horribles como para disimular lo que ocurría en su interior. El tipo de pantalones que una mujer sólo se pondría sí sólo queria una taza de chocolate y nada más.

Ella no quería, decidió, nada más.

Se ato el pelo en una desordenada cola de caballo y salió de la habitación.

Entró en la cocina y él se volvió, sonriente. No se había cambiado, seguía solo con el pantalón corto y al parecer no sentía frió ni tenia piel de gallina.

Lo miro, perdiéndose en la perfección de sus amplios hombros, su pecho escultural, los brazos musculosos, el estomago plano y la sugerente hilera de vello oscuro que había bajo su ombligo.

Miro sus labios. Esa noche deseaba algo más que una taza de chocolate, deseba sus besos, sus caricias, su corazón, todo su ser.

-Ven aquí conmigo junto al fuego, estas temblando.

Fue hacia él. El calor del fuego era maravilloso, se sentó en una silla y lo observo moverse con familiaridad y comodidad por la cocina. Intento concentrar su mirada en el fuego, pero no pudo apartarla de él.

-¿Te parece bien el mismo sabor de la otra vez? –preguntó él llevándole una taza.

-Perfecto –le sorprendió que si voz sonara igual que siempre. Era la voz de la protegida de Madame Beltsy, compradora de una de las boutiques más exclusivas y caras del mundo a la edad de veinticuatro años, no la de una jovencita insegura y tímida. Tomo un sorbo de chocolate y cerro los ojos-. Esta buenísimo, tienes mucho talento en la cocina.

-Es de sobre –río él-. Lo único que he hecho es calentar la leche y verter el contenido en la taza.

-Otra verdad sobre mí: hasta elegir el sobre correcto me parece un talento sorprendente.

Él volvió a reír, una risa relajada, cálida y autentica.

-No hacia falta que prepararas la cena. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Afán crónico de éxito. No soy capaz de admitir que algo no se me da bien. Normalmente suelo salir del apuro.

-Probablemente lo hubieras hecho bien si hubieras venido el jueves.

-El autobús de lectura –dijeron al unísono, riendo.

-¿Tiene muchas pesadillas? –pregunto Sakura. Vio como se apagaba la calidez en los ojos de él.

-Empiezan a pasarse. Antes las tenia todas las noches, ahora sola cada dos semanas o algo así.

-¿Y vos?

-Hace bastante que no tengo una.

-¿Y los dos sueñan lo mismo?

-Eso parece. A mi hermano y a mí solía pasarnos, por eso de ser gemelos. Naia es un poco, como decirlo… vidente.

-¿Vidente?¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Naia parece estar en contacto con cosas que los demás no vemos, no sé si se puede decir que ve el futuro. Es más bien como si tuviera una fuerte intuición de lo que va a suceder, ella dice que a veces solo sabe que algo va a pasar. Dice que lo siente en su corazón.

-Me ha dicho que habla con su madre –dijo ella lentamente. Él la miro fijamente-. Y que su madre le contesta. Hoy quería preguntarle como guisar el pollo.

-Vaya, ¿y porque no dejaste que lo haga?

Ambos se echaron a reír. Sakura nunca antes se había reído con tanta facilidad con alguien del sexo opuesto. Nunca había sentido lo que es "encajar" con otro ser humano, exceptuando eso sí a sus padres.

-Una vez lleve a Naia a una expedición de salvamento –comentó él-, me condujo directamente al hombre extraviado. Dijo que había oído algo.

"**_No te vas a ir"_**.

Sakura la oyó tan claramente como si Naia hubiera entrado a la cocina y le repitiese las palabras dichas en la tarde. Oyó la certeza de su tono, y sintió un escalofrío.

-Será mejor que te bebas eso y te vallas a la cama, pareces agotada. Además tengo que levantarme temprano.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hacen en la academia?

-Depende. Con este grupo haré cosas bastante básicas, empezaremos con orientación, es decir, saber leer una brújula y un mapa. Después un repaso de primeros auxilios y algo de supervivencia. Un poco de escalada y aprender a transportar una camilla.

A ella le encantaba su voz. Su mundo le parecía fascinante, todo él le parecía fascinante. Se sintió maravillosamente bien, el cacao la reconfortaba por dentro y el fuego y su voz la reconfortaban por fuera.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama –dijo él, por fin.

-Sí, será lo mejor –asintió ella, añadiendo "por separado" para sí misma.

No se movieron.

De pronto él lo hizo, y no fue para apartase de ella, se paro frente a Sakura y la miro a los ojos. Ella se levanto de la silla sin desconectar sus miradas.

"_Shaoran…."_

Él acorto la distancia que los separaba y se inclino hacia ella, ella se puso de puntas de pie.

Una tontería.

Sus labios apenas si se rozaron.

"_**No es una tontería. Es magia"**_

-Gracias por hacer la cena esta noche –dijo él con voz ronca. Ella beso su labio inferior con delicadeza y reverencia, saboreando su suavidad y sabor a chocolate. Luego se aparto unos centímetros y mirando a los ojos le dijo:

-Gracias por el chocolate.

"_**Aléjate y vete, Sakura"**_

-Gracias por cuidar hoy de Naia –Shaoran beso su boca con más intensidad, saboreando lentamente el interior de esta.

Tanto agradecimiento estaba terminando con el control de la chica.

-Gracias por haber ido cuando lloraba. –añadió él suavemente y entonces se rindió. Sakura noto como se rendía, como el puño de acero de su control aceptada su derrota ante la dulzura de los labios del ambarino.

Ella se acercó aun más a él y con una mano lo tomo del cuello acercando más su boca a la de él, rogándole en silencio que profundice el beso.

_**-No te vas a ir, Sakura… nunca.**_

Sakura de golpe se apartó de él y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió él.

-Juraría que he oído a Naia.

Él escucho atentamente, minutos en los cuales logro recomponerse y recobrar su autocontrol. El momento había pasado. Lentamente dio unos pasos para atrás separándose del cálido cuerpo de la ojiverde.

-Es muy tarde.

Sakura desvió la mirada, procurando mirar cualquier sitio menos sus labios, intentando apagar el deseo de besarlo que gritaba en su interior, exigiéndole sentir la tibieza de su dulce boca contre la suya.

Hambre, sentía hambre, pura y dura. Tantos años sin interesarse en los hombres, de abstinencia, eran los causantes del monstruoso deseo que la invadía.

-Perdóname –farfullo él-. Es tarde y estoy cansado. Perdona, he perdido la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. Yo también.

-Eres la clase de mujer que provoca esto en un hombre, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ha habido alguno que otro tipo raro que ha querido cantarme al oído –admitió ella irónica.

-No me parece raro que alguien quiera cantarte al oído, eres hermosa.

-Shaoran, vos, yo, nosotros…

-No podemos. Ya lo sé.

"_**¿Cómo lo sabía?"**_

-Vos te vas –dijo él-. Y yo me quedo. Y Naia no puede quedarse en el medio de tu mundo y el mío.

Ya estaba, había dicho claramente porque no podía ser lo de ellos.

-Eres demasiado racional –dijo ella con aprobación.

-Lógico –enmendó él.

-Por favor, Shaoran. Bésame.

-Sakura…

-Sólo para que te recuerde. Después. Mucho después de que me vaya.

Y la beso. La beso de una manera que nunca olvidaría. Un beso que podía guardar en su corazón y recordarlo para siempre.

La hacia arder, la abrazaba con fuerza. Dejo marcado su corazón y su alma. Fue excitante, fiero, dulce y suave. Se apartó de él lentamente al terminar el beso y vislumbro en su rostro un deseo tan intenso como el de ella. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido de pasión, estaban ardiendo.

Gimió con consternación, corrió a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta. Apoyada sobre ella dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran de sus ojos como torrentes.

Había sido una estupidez hacer eso.

Era una viajera experimentada. Ya sabía que había que recoger los recuerdos cuando uno se marchaba, y nunca dejar que la relación pase a términos sentimentales.

Quizás solo un beso antes de subir al avión si es que la llevaba al aeropuerto. O en la estación de autobuses. Un beso rápido y un adiós para siempre. Había sido una estupidez pedirle que la besara por ultima vez. Cuando aun iba a pasar varios días con él.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo sin recordar sus besos?

"**_Tiene que dar el curso de rescate"_**, pensó, metiéndose en la cama y encogiéndose contra el frío que invadía su corazón al pensar que no podría volver a besarlo.

Seguramente apenas si lo vería en los días siguientes.

Se seco las mejillas húmedas. Se sentía triste y alegre al mismo tiempo, pero más confusa aun cuando con solo diecisiete años juro que no volvería a querer a nadie. La muerte de sus padres la había lastimado demasiado. Y ahora se encontraba a punto de romper su promesa.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que su tristeza la mantendría despierta toda la noche. En cambio, la invadió una extraña calidez al recordar cuanto había querido a sus padres, y se durmió profundamente recordándolos. No despertó hasta que el ruido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente le indico que Shaoran se había marchado al trabajo.

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Holas mis queridos lectores, Cómo les va? Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en publicar un capítulo de este fic, pero espero que la tardanza halla valido la pena y el capítulo les halla gustado. **

**Como ven, al fin sucedió algo entre Sakura y Shaoran, la verdad ha sido bastante intenso, como me gustaría a mí que me agradecieran las cosas a mí de esa forma ahh me gusto tanto esa escena, o por lo menos la idea del primer beso de esta parejita tan bonita. Espero que a ustedes tb les halla gustado. Bueno ahorita los dejo porque tengo varias cosas que hacer, ando con finales y comienzo de curso, además de un montón de fics que continuar. Ahora sí, un beso gigante a todos y se me cuidan muchísimo!.**

**Espero sus comentarios! GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Rescatando tu Corazón."**

(por Lady Verónica Black)

¿Por qué a Sakura Kinomoto le resultaba tan difícil apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre? Sería por la ternura que veía en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba en brazos a su sobrina huérfana; o seria el fuego oculto que veía emanar de su mirada… no lo sabía, pero desde que Xiao Lang Li se cruzo en su vida, algo dentro de ambos volvió a sentir…

**Capítulo Siete**

"**Conociendo a Cruella De Vil"**

Bertha Turner era coronel del ejercito, por lo que eso le indico de inmediato que ella deseaba que la trataran con el debido respeto que su rango conllevaba. La coronel era baja, escuálida y con cara de caballo, pero parecía buena persona.

Ella fue el ejemplo perfecto para demostrarle que el hacer una lista de cualidades para encontrar una mamá para Naia no iba a funcionar. No podía considerarla candidata, a pesar de que llevaba el pelo gris acero perfectamente trenzado, enrollado y sujetado en un prolijo moño y horquillas.

Patty Greene era una chica bastante… mmm agraciada, debería tener unos veinticinco años y era aun más alta que Sakura, aunque no tanto como él por supuesto. Era morena y de pelo muy corto y lacio, llevaba la cara lavada, un pantalón de un par de talles más que el suyo, y una camisa a cuadros de algodón bastante masculina.

Todos los alumnos estaban con mucha energía, hablando entre si, gastándose bromas y jugando juegos de fuerza, los cuales la coronel acababa de ganar siete veces seguidas.

-"¿Sabes cocinar?" –le pregunto Shaoran a Patty, como si saberlo fuera un requisito muy importante para el curso que desarrollarían en los siguientes días. Estaba muy claro a simple vista, que de trenzas de raíz no sabia nada, pero…

-"No, ni siquiera se preparar una taza de té" –dijo ella un poco incomoda por la pregunta, pero con una amplia sonrisa repuso mientras se levantaba la manga de la camisa y flexionaba el brazo-. "Éste es mi único talento, fui campeona de lucha en mi escuela por tres años seguidos."

"Gracias a Dios" 

-"¿Quiere probar suerte conmigo, señor?" –le pregunto ella sugerente, y señalando la mesa contigua donde la coronel y otro alumno hacían un pulso.

-"No, muchas gracias, tengo que hacer una llamada. ¡Scott!" –llamo a su asistente-, "¿puedes ir repartiendo los libros sobre orientación e ir ubicándolos en el aula?"

-"Claro, Xiao" –respondió un muchacho de un veintisiete años, llamado Scott Carlton que hacia más de tres años que era su asistente en los cursos.

-"También anda empezando con las brújulas, yo voy en unos minutos."

Fue a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Tenia que recordar que esa lista no era solo para encontrar una madre para Naia, sino que también tendría iba a ser una pareja para él. Así que, a la lista, debería añadir que la mujer fuera atractiva.

Muy atractiva. Lo suficientemente atractiva como para paralizar el corazon de un hombre con solo mirarla.

De forma automática marco el teléfono de su casa, pensando que unos días atrás creía que seria suficiente con contratar a una niñera.

-"_Hola_"

Su voz era suave, dulce y clara, bueno siempre y cuando no cantara. Aun se le notaba un poco adormilada, lo que le hizo pensar en sus labios bajo los suyos, palpitantes, suaves, dulces y apasionados. E increíblemente inocentes, como si nunca hubiera besado a un hombre. Acaso ella…

Nahh… eso es imposible. ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa como ella, que le paralizaría el corazón a un hombre con solo mirarlo, no habría besado a nadie antes?

"**Colga el teléfono"**, se ordenó. Estaba complicándose la vida cada vez más. Su clase lo estaba esperando, y él nunca dejaba esperando a sus alumnos. Pero entonces, ¿porqué estaba ahí en medio de su oficina, paralizado, y rojo como un tomate por solo haber escuchado su voz?

-"_¿Hola?_" –repitió ella un poco más fuerte.

La verdad es que Scott sabía mucho sobre brújulas y orientación….

-"Ehmmm…" –trago saliva intentando humedecer la garganta, que de pronto se le había quedado seca-, "Hola, Sak… Sa-kura."

-"_¡Sha-oran!_"

La forma en que ella pronunció s nombre casi le hizo pensar que **él **le paralizaba el corazón a ella.

"**Dile que crees que te olvidaste de desenchufar la plancha, o que dejaste el horno prendido, y luego colga", se ordenó.**

-"Sólo quería recordarte que trajeras a Naia para comer. Charlie va a preparar sandwiches de pavo y tomate, y a ella le encantan."

-"_A mí también_"

-"¿En serio? Tienes pinta de solo comer zanahorias y lechuga."

-"_¿Qué pinta es esa?_"

-"Bueno, que comes cosas con pocas calorías" –explicó él. Ahora ella iba a saber que se había fijado en su figura esbelta y bien formada, y peor aun, tal vez deducirá que le había gustado, mucho. Charlaron un rato sobre calorías, dietas y comidas, mientras doce alumnos lo esperaban en un aula para que les diera un curso. Decididamente tenía que colgar.

"**Scott esta a cargo, esta será una buena experiencia para él, tengo que dejar que valla aprendiendo a llevar un grupo, yo no voy a poder ayudarlo siempre."**

-"¿Qué van a hacer esta mañana?"

-"_Pensábamos hacer un muñeco de nieve_"

-"No es la nieve apropiada"

-"_¿Perdón?_"

-"La nieve para hacer muñecos tiene que estar sólida y blanda, como si fuera una masa. Hoy hay nieve en polvo" –había doce personas mirando un pizarrón vacio hace media hora y él estaba ahí hablando de muñecos de nieve.

-"_Ohh, que lastima, ya me había entusiasmado con la idea_"

Sonó tan decepcionada con la noticia, que le hizo recordar a una niña pequeña. Sin saber porque se puso a reír.

-"Creo que la nieve se ablandara para esta tarde. Por lo menos, eso espero. Quiero construir cuevas de nieve."

-"_¿Cuevas de nieve?¿En serio?_"

-"El curso trata de instruir a los alumnos en practicas básicas de supervivencia en la montaña. No debería ocurrir, pero de vez en cuando un integrante del miembro del equipo de rescate se pierde, así que tiene que saber como sobrevivir."

-"_Parece interesante… ¿te molestaría que fuera a sacar fotos?_"

-"Para nada, me parece una idea genial"

¿Qué estaba haciendo? La estaba invitando a involucrarse aun más en su vida, cuando ya lo hacía en demasía. Ya era más que parte de su vida personal, ahora también lo seria de su vida laboral.

-"_Gracias, Shaoran_" –dijo ella, con dulzura.

En los labios de ella su nombre sonaba de otra forma, de una forma que nunca había oído antes. En fin, casi había concretado una "cita" con ella. ¿CITA? ¡NO, NO, NO! Cita, no, solo era un encuentro establecido con anterioridad por ambos. Eso mismo, no era una cita. Xiao Lang Li no tenia citas.

"Parezco un adolescente de quince años" 

Él, un hombre frió, solitario y huraño, estaba preocupado por sí tenia una cita o no.

"**¡Colga el telefona, ya!"**

-"¿Qué harán ahora que el muñeco esta descartado?" –se oyó preguntar, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-"_Mmm no se… talvez hagamos galletas_" –replicó ella pensativa.

-"No, por favor. ¡Cualquier cosa menos cocinar! Piensa en el pobre gato."

-"_Pienso tomar la cocina como un reto_"

-"Sería muy difícil convivir con una mujer como vos."

-"_Lo sé_"

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras consideraban eso y el hecho de lo que significaba ese comentario.

-"Nos vemos luego, saludos a Naia" –logro balbucear Shaoran, antes de colgar sintiéndose como un autentico idiota. Pero aun así feliz de haber podido hablar con ella.

-"¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?" –pregunto Scott mirándolo con curiosidad mientras Shaoran cerraba la puerta del aula.

¿Era algo tan raro que sonriera? Borro la sonrisa automáticamente del rostro, como si una pequeña idea de la razón de la sonrisa lo hubiera asustado.

Scott tenia a la clase practicando con la brújula, incluso había un rudimentario dibujo de ella en el pizarrón. Todo parecía bajo control, al parecer no lo necesitaban ahí.

"_**Podría haberme quedado un rato más hablando por teléfono…."**_

Saco una caja con mapas del armario que solía utilizar en las practicas de orientación y los fue repartiendo. En pocos minutos estaba absorto contestando preguntas, guiando a sus alumnos y explicando todas las dudas de estos, estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer en el mundo. Trabajar. Se sumergió en su trabajo con alivio, sintiendo que todo volvía a la normalidad y que casi podía borrar de su cabeza a **_esa_** mujer. Casi.

Noto que ni la coronel, ni Patty, usaban maquillaje. Quizás no hubiera nada de malo en que las mujeres utilizaran un poco de maquillaje de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando no fuera algo llamativo ni extremo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y miro a la clase. Eran inexpertos pero entusiastas, excepto la coronel que estaba ayudando a otro alumnos a comprender el uso de la brújula junto a Scott. Algunos de ellos, como Patty por ejemplo, acaban de hacerse voluntarios en la organización de búsqueda y rescate de su ciudad. Otros eran bomberos profesionales y policías, que al parecer venían a expandir sus conocimientos sobre el tema porque muy a menudo recaía la búsqueda y rescate de personas en su lucha contra el fuego y el crimen.

Eran una clase prometedora, y aun así le costaba concentrarse en su trabajo. Miraba constantemente el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta, estaba muy ansioso por que llegara la hora del almuerzo. Estaba intentando convencerse que la razón de eso era porque estaba hambriento por no haber desayunado. Pero sabia que la razón por la que su estomago le daba vueltas no era precisamente la falta de alimento.

Lo que tenia era otro tipo de hambre. Un hambre muy común entre los humanos. Tantos años de abstinencia, era la causa que se estuviera volviendo loco.

Pasaron las horas, y por fin pudo dar por terminada la clase y dar un alto para ir a comer.

El comedor estaba compuesto por una única mesa rectangular con sillas a su alrededor, Shaoran se sentó en un extremo y coloco dos sillas frente a su puesto.

A los minutos la puerta se abrió, y Naia y Sakura entraron junto a una suave pero helada brisa. Ambas iban riendo, y de la mano. Sakura sacudió su largo cabello y saco unos copos de nieve de un par de rizos castaños, se aflojo la gruesa bufanda que llevaba y se rasco la nariz en un gesto muy infantil. Llevaba puesta una vieja chaqueta azul de él, unos jeans demasiado grandes y un pulóver blanco de cuello vuelto muy grueso que le quedaba largo y flojo. Sin embargo, las voces masculinas se apagaron al instante que sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con una suave sonrisa en su sonrosado rostro.

Shaoran dedujo, bastante enojado, que más de un corazón se había detenido al verla.

-"¡Hola, gente!" –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, saludo con la mano y se volvió para ayudar a Naia a sacarse la campera, perdiéndose de las sonrisas y muecas de los hombres.

A Shaoran de pronto le pareció que todos los hombres del curso estaban cortados por el mismo patrón: musculosos, altos, guapos y muy seguros de si mismos. Y que sin duda alguna cualquier mujer se enamoraría de ellos con solo verlos.

Sakura se quito del todo la campera, dejando ver en su totalidad como sus sinuosas curvas abultaban en el pulóver blanco a pesar de ser este demasiado grande para ella. Debería haber parecido un espantapájaros con esa ropa, pero en su vida Shaoran había visto un espantapájaros que rellenara tan bien su ropa, y que estuviera tan sexy con ella. Sus viejos pantalones a pesar de quedarle grandes y un poco largos estaban bien ajustados a sus caderas con un cinturón, lo que le daba una imagen bastante provocativa.

-"Vaya, vaya…. Ahora entiendo porque sonreías de esa manera esta mañana, Xiao" –dijo Scott por lo bajo en tono burlón mientras le daba un ligero codazo en las costillas-. "Sinvergüenza, ¿de donde sacaste esa muñequita?"

-"Cuidado con la lengua, Carlton. No sea cosa que tenga que arrancártela." –le dijo Shaoran en voz baja y amenazante, mientras crujía los dientes y lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Scott hizo un gesto como pidiéndole perdón por el comentario, y Shaoran tras lanzarle otra mirada asesina de recordatorio, se levanto y se acerco a las chicas. Tenia tantas ganas de rodear su cintura con sus brazos, besarla, decirle lo hermosa que estaba… solo por si alguno de los tipos de ahí se estaba haciendo alguna ilusión con ella.

En vez de eso, molesto por pensar como un adolescente celoso, levanto a Naia en brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Le coloco un oscuro rizo, que se había escapado de su trenza, tras la oreja.

-"Trajimos galletas de chocolate" –anuncio Naia con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole la bolsa de papel.

-"¿Cuántas?" –preguntó él, mirando la bolsa con fingida ansiedad. No puedo dejar de darse cuenta que Sakura mostraba bastante interés en un póster que había sobre reanimación boca a boca cerca de la puerta. Era una lastima que ya no practicaran reanimación en vivo, seguramente la habría invitado a participar de esa clase.

-"Son suficientes para todos" –le contestó Naia-. "Nos divertimos mucho haciéndolas."

-"¿De verdad?" –le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura. En cierta forma, deseaba que su forma de pasarlo bien fuera recorrer una autopista frente a la playa a ciento cincuenta por hora con un descapotable. Simplemente para dar por terminada la tortura que significaba recordar ese beso y lo que podia llegar a posibilitar este entre ellos.

-"Fue muy divertido" –replico Sakura con una sonrisa aun más radiante y sincera que la de Naia-. "Pero las galletas, emmm…." –miro a Naia de reojo.

-"¿Son fantásticas?" –ayudo Naia esperanzada.

-"Sí, eso, son fantásticas" –mintió Sakura, con una sonrisa medio temblorosa.

"**_Bien"_**, pensó él con alivio **"_es una mentirosa"_**.****Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que era la mujer perfecta… Claro que si mintiera bien, si estuviera acostumbrada a mentir, no se le notaría tanto.

-"La próxima vez las haremos de avena" –le informo Naia a su tío.

Shaoran asintió de forma automática, mientras observaba como un idiota el rostro de la ojiverde. Vio que en el cuello, justo bajo la oreja, tenia una mancha de harina. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar la harina ahí?¿Habían hecho una guerra de harina? De pronto, deseó haber estado ahí con ellas haciendo galletas en vez de trabajando.

"**_Contrólate, Li"_**, se dijo, pero su voz interior rectifico,**_ "recién quites esa mancha de harina"_**.

Estiro la mano y de una suave caricia saco la harina de su piel. Al mover los dedos, estos quedaron enganchados entre un rizo castaño. Su cabello era como la seda.

Se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa automática se formo en sus labios, era como si solo verla o pensar en ella lo pusiera feliz.

Sintió el loco impulso de enredar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de su nuca, besar sus labios, sus párpados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la blancura cremosa de su cuello.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, y después deslizo su mirada a su boca, automáticamente humedeció los suyos, como si se estuviera conteniendo de probar el néctar de los dioses que parecían sus labios. Él la miraba, no podía despegar la vista de su rostro, de sus ojos verde jade profundos y apasionados, que se encontraban ansiosas con los de él.

Shaoran aparto la mano rápidamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta el error que significaba tocarla de forma tan intima, aunque había servido para indicarles a esos tipos que ella no estaba a su alcance. ¿Pero, porqué queria que supieran eso? Sakura no le partencia, no era nada suyo, apenas si la conocía.

-"Harina" –dijo, a modo de explicación.

-"Es que había por todos lados" –comento Naia con alegría-. "Me encanta hacer galletas, es sucio, divertido y lo mejor, es que después, te las podes comer."

-"Haremos galletas juntos cuando Sakura se vaya" –le dijo él-. "Te lo prometo".

Así de cierta forma se auto recordó, que Sakura se iba a ir de su vida. Y que nadie iba a cumplir con los estúpidos requisitos de su estúpida lista en un futuro muy cercano, así que talvez la mejor solución, fuera que él mismo también actuara como mamá y papá.

No había una razón que le impidiese hacerlo, muchos hombres estaban solos y criaban a los niños sin ayuda de un segundo. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil podia ser tener el papel de tío, tía, papá y mamá juntos?¿No era eso acaso lo que enseñaba en su curso?¿Qué cualquier cosa que uno se proponiera hacer, por más imposible que pareciese, se podia lograr si se lo proponía y si le ponía el suficiente empeño?

Recordó que también enseñaba la importancia del trabajo en equipo, y que había que reconocer que cada uno tenia cualidades y habilidades diferentes y únicas para portar al fin que tenia el grupo en común.

-"Sakura no se va a ir" –dijo Naia muy tranquila y segura de lo que decía; y se escabullo de los brazos de su tío-. "¡Hola, Scott!"

-"¿Sakura no se va a ir?" –preguntó Shaoran a Sakura, sintiendo como su corazon cobraba un ritmo frenético ante la esperanza que fuera verdad.

-"Me iré recién pueda hacerlo" –suspiro Sakura, desviando el rostro para un lado-. "Pero Naia esta confiada en que eso nunca ocurría"

La esperanza que se había formado en su pecho desapareció casi instantáneamente. Después de años de ser la imagen del control y la sensatez ¡menuda forma de comportarse! Dispuesto a entregar su vida entera solo por un beso y por haberle sacado un poco de harina del cuello.

"_**¡¡Eres un idiota e incrédulo, LI Xiao Lang!"**_

-"Llame al agente Jensen esta mañana" –comentó Sakura-, "pero no atendió nadie. En las noticias no han dicho nada sobre el dueño de la joyería. Pero cuatro días más es mi limite."

Quería irse, ¿quién podría culparla de eso? ¿Quién querría quedarse en un pueblo en donde lo más divertido que se podia hacer era cocinar galletas y hacer muñecos de nieve? No era de extrañar que ella lo estuviera volviendo loco, llevaba una vida demasiado simple.

Tenia el escritorio lleno de invitaciones para dar cursos en Colorado, Alaska, hasta le habían llegado varias de Europa, como por ejemplo Suiza. Cuando Sakura se marchara pensaba aceptarlas todas, él y Naia viajarían juntos por el mundo. Quizá, incluso, algún día podrían ir a Nueva York.

Su traidor inconsciente le había vuelto a tender una mala jugada. ¿Nueva York? ¿Qué clase de rescate alpino podría darse allí? Ni siquiera había montañas…

-"Hola Charlie" –Naia le dio al cocinero, un jugador de fútbol americano retirado hace años con cara de buldog, un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Charlie pareció estar apunto de morir de gusto.

Shaoran condujo a Sakura a la mesa y la presento como "una amiga que estaba de viaje por aquí". Su sobrina se presentó ella misma, recorrió la mesa de punta a punta, como un político en miniatura, preguntando nombres, estrechando manos y besando mejillas.

-"¿Coronel?" –le pregunto Sakura a Bertha que estaba sentada enfrente suyo-. "Que interesante" -, y luego miro a Patty, que estaba sentada a su izquierda-. "Tienes una estructura ósea increíble, ¿has sido modelo?"

-"¿Yo?" –preguntó Patty asombrada.

"**_¿Ella?"_**, pensó Shaoran. El rostro de Patty se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y vio, de repente, que Sakura tenia razón.

-"Deberías ser modelo" –aseveró Sakura con firmeza.

-"¿Da más dinero que trabajar en un bar?" –pregunto Patty.

-"Por supuesto, te daré unos nombres y direcciones" –prometió Sakura. A continuación devoro tres sandwiches de pavo y tomate mientras mantenía media docena de conversaciones distintas con los hombres del curso, sin esfuerzo ni turbación aparente. Entre ella y Naia estaban rompiendo corazones.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Naia ofreció a todos la bolsa con galletas de chocolate. Sakura se miraba los pies, roja de la vergüenza.

Shaoran le dio un pequeño mordisco a la suya. Era grande, informe y estaba quemada en un borde. Sabía como si hubieran olvidado ponerle azúcar. Y posiblemente también vainilla y los huevos.

Todos estaban devorando las galletas con gran satisfacción. Los hombres rodeaban a Naia y Sakura, pidiendo más y más galletas. Los bomberos y policías, recordó molesto, comían cualquier cosa; tenían el estomago a prueba de bombas. Charlie, de quien esperaba mayor honestidad, hasta pidió la receta.

Absolutamente todas las galletas desaparecieron a los pocos minutos. Scott pareció realmente desilusionado cuando se acabaron, y eso que Shaoran lo había visto comerse seis o siete.

Naia estaba resplandeciente, peinada con una trenza casi desecha y sus ojos ámbares brillosos de la alegría. La coronel, con una mirada tierna, sentó a la niña en sus rodillas y le rehizo la trenza con infinita ternura.

El comedor estaba lleno de risas, alegría y dulzura, cosas que no cuadraban en un curso de rescate.

-"Vamos a recoger todo y volver al trabajo" –gruñó el ambarino con voz de mando. Tuvo que darle un par de codazos y miradas asesinas a Scott para que pusiera en practica su pedido.

**O o o o O**

Sakura vio la galleta de Shaoran asomar bajo la servilleta de papel. La verdad es que estaba más que acostumbrada a que los hombres se desvivieran por atraer su atención.

Las galletas habían salido horribles, y lo sabía. Quiso dejarlas en casa, pero Naia sufrió tal decepción cuando lo sugirió que las metió en la bolsa con la intención de olvidarlas "accidentalmente". Pero no tuvo suerte, cuando las dejo sobre una mesa junto a la puerta de la cocina, Naia volvió por ellas.

Era vergonzoso que esos hombres digieran que eran deliciosas cuando ella sabía muy bien que eran incomibles. En realidad, siempre le avergonzó el comportamiento que tenían los hombres con ella.

Madame Beltsy que debía sacarle el mejor provecho posible, pero nunca se había sentido cómoda haciéndolo. Consideraba a sus ojos, su rostro y su figura como un accidente del destino. Lo que consideraba importante era lo que había en su interior, el cómo era la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero siguiendo el razonamiento, el atractivo de Shaoran no podía considerarse un accidente del destino. Y ella no podía negar que lo primero que le agrado de él fue su imagen. Sobre todo viéndolo así, en su elemento. Liderando fácilmente a un grupo de hombres, con una autoridad y firmeza envidiable. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del enorme respeto que parecía sentir esa gente por él, que lo miraban como si fuera un héroe.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que era un ser inmaculado, un dios, que no era un mero y simple mortal, que era aun más guapo que el mismo Apolo, lo miró fijamente. ¡Estaba escondiendo la galleta bajo una servilleta para que Naia no viera que no la había comido!

Eso mismo, decidió Sakura en ese instante, era lo que más amaba de él. La forma en que trataba a…

"**_¿¡AMABA?"_** Sintió que el rubor invadía su rostro, estaba casi segura que su mente lo había de forma tan clara y fuerte que todo el comedor lo había escuchado. ¿Lo amaba? Dios santo, pero si apenas lo conocía…

Naia se subió al regazo de su tío y le empezó a mostrar la trenza que la coronel le había hecho, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro para que él pudiera admirarla bien. Los ojos de él rebosaban ternura. Por supuesto que lo conocía, conocía su corazón. Lo conoció desde el primer momento que lo vio, desde el primer momento que vio su corazon perdido a través de sus ojos, desde el instante que dejo de sentir terror y sintió que había encontrado su hogar. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Se había enamorado de él? ¿Seria eso posible?

Tenia que irse de allí inmediatamente. Todo esto era culpa del anillo, y del cambio y choque cultural tan brusco que había sufrido. Algo en ese perdida cabaña entre las montañas estaba cambiando a la fría y dura ejecutiva que Madame Beltsy tanto admiraba en algo muy distinto.

-"No comiste tu galleta" –lo regañó.

-"Vos ni siquiera aceptaste una" –gruñó él, casi en un susurro, igual que ella.

Dios, la había estado observando, tanto como ella lo había hecho con él.

Tenia que ocurrir algo. El rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas solo podia tener un final, y tenia que ocurrir algo inmediatamente para que ese final no sucediera.

¡Tenia que ocurrir algo **YA**!

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un fuerte y seco ruido.

Una mujer entró con aire solemne, estaba vestida con un abrigo de marta y un gorro a juego, llevaba una boquilla larga en una mano y gafas de sol sobre los ojos, llevaba los labios pintados de rojo, y unas botas negras que terminaban en punta y con un taco de diez centímetros. La mujer era delgada y media aproximadamente un metro sesenta, pero aparentaba medir dos metros. La mujer tenia presencia, autoridad, tenia porte de reina, artista o estrella de cine.

El pueblo de Eliza, reflexiono Sakura, no estaba preparado para esto. Le hecho una mirada de reojo a Shaoran estaba con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos muy abiertos.

-"No sabía que Zsa Zsa Gabor tenia una hermana" –dijo él de forma irónica, y aun ligeramente asombrado.

-"Mi jefa" –anuncio Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Había deseado tanto que ocurriese algo, que al final ocurrió.

"_**Tal vez tuve que aclarar que ocurriera todo, menos esto"**_

-"Se parece a Cruella De Vil" –susurro Naia, abrazada con fuerza al brazo de Shaoran.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Que aspecto! ¡Mi pobre niña…! Este cerdo…" –el pobre agente Jensen entro tras ella- "…se ha pasado más de dos horas intentando convencerme de que no era necesario que viniera a verte, pero ahora ya sabe a que atenerse, ¿verdad, querido?"

El agente Jensen, que en menos de un minuto había pasado de ser un "cerdo" a "querido", dijo junto a un suave suspiro que sí. Tenia la mirada ausente, la mirada de un hombre que había estado luchando horas con un tigre hambriento, pequeño pero tigre al fin y al cabo.

Madame Beltsy se sentó en la mesa, luego de mirarla despectivamente.

-"Camarero, un capuchino, por favor" –le dijo a Charlie. Con una mano indico a Sakura que se siente a su lado, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y miro a su alrededor con desagrado.

-"Esta prohibido fumar aquí" –dijo Shaoran.

Madame Beltsy frunció el ceño, miro a Sakura, se bajo los lentes y giro la cabeza para ver quien había hablado. Sin apartar los ojos de los Shaoran, apago el cigarrillo en un plato. Era la primera vez que Sakura había visto a alguien darle una orden a madame Beltsy sin ganarse un fuerte castigo por eso. Pero, claro, quizás aun hubiera un castigo que cumplir.

Charlie se volvió y le dejo una taza de café negro ante ella, con un golpe seco que produjo que un poco de café revalsara de la taza.

-"Muchas gracias" –dijo madame Beltsy-. "Querida, he sufrido un susto terrible."

Sakura penso que no era la única. Naia estaba acurrucada bajo el brazo de Shaoran, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a la exotica figura envuelta en pieles.

-"¿Susto?" –pregunto Sakura preocupada. **_Nada _**asustaba a su jefa.

-"Me ha atacado una bestia en el porche de la casa que se encuentra antes de esta"

-"¿Qué tipo de bestia?" .pregunto Shaoran secamente-. "Los osos ya estan hibernando."

-"¿Osos? ¿Hay osos?" –pregunto la mujer poniéndose rígida y con voz aguda-. "¿Es una broma, señor?"

-"No, no lo es."

-"No era un oso. Era una especie de bola de pelo, sucio y enmarañado, con vida."

-"Era un gato"

-"Apestoso, el gato de casa" –susurro Naia a su tío en el oído.

-"Esa bestia sarnosa ataco mi abrigo. Quiero que lo maten obviamente, seguramente debe tener rabia o alguna enfermedad peligrosa."

Shaoran vio que los labios de Shaoran comenzaron a temblar, igual que los de Scott y el agente Jensen. Seguramente estaban conteniendo la risa.

-"Espero que no halla estropeado la piel. No he tenido oportunidad de ponerme este abrigo en años. Este clima, aunque inhóspito, es perfecto para usarlo. Sakura, mi niña querida, ¿no hechas de menos las flores, los árboles y la hierba verde?"

-"¡Solo me he ido por unos días! Y pase gran parte de mi tiempo en Vancouver, que tiene un clima muy distinto a este."

-"¿Quieres decir que no extrañas tu casa?"

Casa. Sakura miró a Shaoran y a Naia, hecho que no paso desapercibido por su jefa. De pronto se sintió terriblemente confundida, como si tuviera puesto cada pie en un mundo diferente y estos empezaran a separarse y ella tenia que elegir para que lado poner ambos pies.

-"No he estado el suficiente tiempo afuera como para echar de menos Nueva York" –dijo Sakura con cautela-. "Y esto no me parece inhóspito. Ceo que la nieve es preciosa, y el aire es tan puro que respirar es casi como beber champaña."

Ya estaba. Había dicho lo que sentía en realidad, a pesar de que se arriesgaba a enojar a Madame Beltsy. Entonces comprendió que algo en ella había cambiado. Aunque volviera a casa, ya nada seria igual.

-"¿El aire es como beber champaña?" –repitió Madame Beltsy, alzando una ceja con sorna. Miró a Shaoran de reojo-. "Oh, cielos."

-"¿Quiere galletitas de chocolate?" –le pregunto Naia, ofreciéndole la galleta que había encontrado bajo la servilleta de Shaoran-. "Las hicimos Sakura y yo."

Madame Beltsy se fijo en la niña por primera vez. La estudio con expresión pensativa.

-"¿Sakura ha hecho galletas? Oh, cielos."

-"Están muy ricas" –afirmo Naia acercándole la galleta a la boca.

-"Te creo, niña. Pero no como galletas, y menos de chocolate."

-"Que rara, a todos les gustan las galletas, y más las de chocolate."

-"¡Naia! Querías ser una niña educada, ¿recuerdas?" –le recordó Shaoran, aunque a Sakura le pareció que le costaba hacerlo. Madame Beltsy, de forma majestuosa, les dio la espalda a Shaoran y su sobrina.

-"Sakura, el agente me dice que no puedes marcharte aun. ¡Es algo horrible! Nunca he visto un sitio tan… tan… tan **nada** antes, pero he traído unos bocetos que me gustaría que miraras hoy mismo…"

-"Sakura ha aceptado a sacar unas fotos para mí esta tarde" –apunto Shaoran con voz tranquila.

Sakura vio como se miraban, como midiendo sus fuerzas, preparándose para una ardua batalla… ¿por ella?¿O eran solo dos personas poderosas que tenían que descubrir cual de las dos era más? Miro uno a otro. Volvió a sentir la sensación de estar entre medio de dos mundos que nunca debieron haberse encontrado y que chocaban continuamente.

-"¿Fotos? Oh, Sakura, ya te he dicho lo frivolo que me parece esa afición. Una mujer con tus cualidades no debería perder el tiempo con esas tonterías."

-"Solo es algo para pasar el tiempo, ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí" –la voz de Sakura sonó débil. Vio que Shaoran la miraba con sorpresa, como si hubiera traicionado algo que conocía de ella.

¡Pero él no conocía nada de ella! ¡No sabían nada el uno del otro! Esa sensación de estar unidos… era eso, solo una sensación. No era real como los picos escabrosos que los rodeaban. Pero sabía que era sensación insustancial, tan difícil de atrapar como una nube, era aun más poderosa que las montañas.

-"La fotografía es frívola, ¿y vender ropa de mujer no lo es?" –pregunto Shaoran con retintín.

-"¡Moda! No vendo ropa de mujer" –corrigió madame Beltsy con frialdad-. "Tengo que hablar con su jefe, joven."

-"No tengo jefe, yo soy el jefe aquí" –dijo Shaoran con satisfacción, sin despegar sus ojos de madame Beltsy, como retándola a que desafiara su autoridad en el lugar.

-"¡Qué suerte la tuya, Xiao!" –exclamo Tonny, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-"Este café es excelente" –declaro madame Beltsy, ignorando al ambarino-. "Oiga, camarero, ¿puede decirme que mezcla es?"

-"Por supuesto, **señora**. Es una mezcla de café **barato** con **ceniza **de mi cigarrillo. La ceniza de cigarrillo es el secreto" –dijo Charlie taladrándola con la mirada.

Sakura pensó que madame Beltsy había encontrado la horma de su zapato dos veces en el mismo día, y que a la pobrecita le iba a dar un ataque. Pero nunca había visto a nadie con menos pinta de ir a sufrir un ataque, ni con menos aspecto de pobrecita. Madame Beltsy fulmino a Charlie con la mirada.

-"Creí que estaba prohibido fumar aquí."

-"Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer"

Madame Beltsy miro a Charlie con un atisbo de respeto.

-"Me vendría bien un hombre así en mi equipo, ¿le interesa?"

-"Me interesa hacer malabares con enanos, y me falta una enana" –gruño Charlie ofendido.

-"¡Oh!" –bufó ella.

Charlie sonrió, y Shaoran lo acompaño con una sonrisa aun más resplandeciente que la del cocinero.

Pero Sakura no sonreía. Madame Beltsy estaba probando fuerzas con Shaoran, ya la había visto hacer esto antes, cuando alguien la desafiaba se comportaba como la reina del mundo de los negocios que era. Robaba los mejores empleados, compraba acciones…

-"¿Te ha dicho alguien que tienes una estructura ósea maravillosa?" –le preguntó Madame Beltsy a Patty-. "Deberías ser modelo, ganarías más dinero."

-"Tengo que salir de aquí" –farfullo Shaoran por lo bajo, dejando a Naia en el suelo. Se puso de pie, y Naia se puso tras sus piernas-. "Señores y señoras, miren la temperatura que marca el termómetro y pónganse la ropa adecuada. Nos encontraremos en la puerta dentro de diez minutos. ¿Sakura?"

Ella lo miro.

-"¿Vienes?"

-"Claro que viene, tío" –dijo Naia con valentía, aunque escondida tras las piernas de él-. "Lo prometió."

Sakura miro a Madame Beltsy, que seguía mirando a Patty como si mirara una obra de arte, decidiéndose si comprarla o no.

-"Por supuesto, lo prometí" –dijo, levantándose y sintiendo una excitante sensación de libertad.

-"Tonny, ven tu también" –sugirió Shaoran-. "Puedes hacernos un resumen de tu perspectiva de un rescate."

El rostro del agente de policía se ilumino como si llevara cuarenta años en prisión y alguien le acabara de decir que quedaba libre.

-"El señor Jensen, es mi asistente personal y mi guardaespaldas" –dijo Madame Beltsy-, "mientras dure mi estancia aquí."

-"¿Y cuanto tiempo será eso?" –pregunto Shaoran.

-"Todo el tiempo que Sakura este aquí, no pienso irme de este lugar sin ella" –miro a Sakura con determinación. Parecía estar acusándolo en voz alta por intentar corromper a su protegida. O de robarle el corazón que, como Sakura sabía, consideraba un delito aun peor.

-"Pero, ¿en dónde se va a quedar?" –preguntaron Sakura, Shaoran y Tonny al unísono.

-"No sé, aun no lo he decidido."

-"No hay mucho por donde escoger en Eliza, señora" –le advirtió Shaoran-. "Pero en Whistler esta solo a cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí."

-"No pienso volver a cruzar esa carretera hasta que deje este lugar para siempre, y eso no parece ser en un futuro muy cercano" –Madame Beltsy se estremeció ante la imagen de quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar-. "¿Dónde se aloja Sakura?"

-"Conmigo."

-"Bueno, no con él exactamente" –dijo Sakura-. "En la habitación de invitados de su casa."

-"Yo también me quedare allí."

-"Por mi genial, señora, se puede quedar en mi casa" –dijo Shaoran de forma sarcástica-. "Le dejare mi dormitorio a Sakura, usted ira al de invitados y yo vendré a dormir aquí con el grupo."

-"Gracias" –dijo Madame Beltsy, pasando su sarcasmo por alto-. "Eso me parece perfecto."

Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, pensó Sakura. Había encontrado alojamiento y conseguido que ella y Shaoran no compartieran el mismo techo, porque obviamente, esa situación era más que peligrosa para los planes de Madame Beltsy.

Aunque Madame Beltsy no era de confundirse. Sakura miró a Shaoran a los ojos. Quizás su jefa no estuviera tan equivocada, quizás no fuera tan mala idea que Shaoran y ella no compartieran el mismo techo. Entre ellos había una chispa, y el bosque seco los rodeaba como la yesca. A veces bastaba con una chispa para provocar un incendio.

Los incendios eran intensos, pero acaban pronto, ¿no?

¿Estaba preparada para sacrificar todo por un incendio? Solo por un ardor intenso y rápido, que la marcaría de por vida, y que la dejaría reseca y dolida por dentro.

Madame Beltsy había llegado justo a tiempo. Y ella tenia… debía renunciar a su sueño de ser fotógrafa. Siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella, y por eso la adoraba Madame Beltsy, pero hoy, solo por hoy, se iba a rebelar.

-"Madame Beltsy" –dijo Sakura-. "No hace falta que se quede aquí. No lo va a pasar bien…"

-"¿Porqué no? Vos pareces muy feliz aquí" –dijo ella con tono acusador, mirando a Shaoran de reojo.

-"Charlie puede ser su asistente esta tarde, señora" –dijo Shaoran. Charlie lo fulmino con la mirada-. "Así Tonny podrá venir conmigo."

-"Sakura, creo que la que tendría que quedarse eres tú."

Pero Shaoran ya la había tomado del codo, y la estaba empujando hacia la puerta.

-"¿Qué haces?" –le pregunto Sakura débilmente.

-"Esa mujer es peor que un dragón, me harto su compañía" –farfullo él, con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre.

-"Pero es mi jefa…"

-"Mi especialidad" –dijo Shaoran con firmeza-. "son los rescates."

-"Sí, gracias" –suspiro Tonny. Levantó a Naia en brazos y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-"No me gusta esa señora, parece mala" –dijo Naia.

-"No es mala… ladra más de lo que muerde" –dijo Sakura dudosa. Inhalo con placer el aire frió y vigorizante de la montaña. No había exagerado. Era como champaña.

-"¿Ladra y muerde?¿Es un perro?" –pregunto Naia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Shaoran y Tonny aullaron de risa ante el comentario de la niña.

Y como Sakura acababa de inhalar champaña, río con ellos, sintiéndose libre y feliz.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, bueno…. Me he tardado lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digan, pero sinceramente no puedo actualizar más rápido… bueno, a veces. No se si algunos lo sabe, sino se los cuento, que ando muy ocupada con parciales y con los estudios así que mi tiempo para escribir esta casi reducido a nada, por lo menos hasta que los termine en un par de semanas más. Igualmente, aunque he tardado en escribirlo más de lo habitual, he logrado terminar el séptimo capítulo de "Rescatando tu Corazón".

¿Qué opinan del fic?¿Les gusto la entrada de Madame Beltsy a la trama?¿Se la imaginaban así a la señora, o de otra formas? Me encantaría oír sus ideas para la historia, eso me ayuda mucho a veces. ¿Y Xiao y Sakura?¿Qué tal, ehh? ¿A que no son kawai? Jejeje Por lo menos a mí me encantaron, he puesto varias escenitas SS así que espero que los ultra fanáticos de ellas estén felices… Bueno, ahora paso a dar una mala noticia.. snif snif snif…. Lamento comunicarles que este fic esta llegando a su fin, quedan unos tres o a lo sumo cuatro capítulos más, pero no se preocupen que estos estarán llenos de todo los que nos gusta. SS! SS! SS! Y más, SS! Igual saben que nunca me quedo quieta, y que ya tengo en mente un nuevo fic de esta parejita.

Ahora sin más no me queda otra que darles las gracias a todos los que leen el fic y especialmente los que me escriben reviews, gracias, gracias y muchisisisismas gracias!

Cuídense mucho, y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


End file.
